


Intersect the Parallel Lines

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Smut, Underground Dueling, don't know what to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: >>  This isn't completed yet.  I don't even know how to change the status of this story.Wonwoo lived his entire life cooperating with his brothers Jonghyun and Seungcheol to make their father proud.  But when they were met with a dangerous task that will involve none other than their father's life, how many strings is he willing to manipulate to succeed?**Please note that the chapters are primarily written in Seventeen Members' point of view; though I may write other characters' stand-point should the storyline permits.**





	1. Start Looking for the Given

Wonwoo

* * *

 

I learned to live my life the way I was born to.

My eldest brother, Jonghyun, was born under the circumstances of lust. My father desired a woman that he cannot own; a failure, he considered despite the mutual attraction they had. They ran into the shadows loving the security it provided. But not for long. Still, he was born even he was despised by his mother's family — was banished from their lives. Our father was much eager to have him.

He has a calm aura; features looking meek in his usual days. But I know how deadly he is — his lips was born with a talent to seduce any person he wants, like a demon who tempts you to bite a forbidden fruit. He doesn't look that he minded the way people see him: a person who never sees an importance of a person. Compromises never existed in his world; for him it is nothing but a way of begging to at least attain a goal.

The elder one, Seungcheol, was born under my father's wrath. He was forced to marry a woman he didn't love and was angry to those people who pulled the strings to make it happen. He was a brute: a force he never regretted even once. He knows that he has a fucked up life and learns to acknowledge his thirst for following. He knew what he wanted and also knew what to do, how to get it. And he trained his second son the way on how to make people bend under his will.

Cheol, as we call him, is a man without patience. He hates reasons; for him it was an outmost excuse. His stronger charisma makes people quiver in fear — he doesn't acknowledge weaknesses. He can only tolerate as much; but never worried about the consequences. He isn't easily manipulated. And that was something he was proud of.

And I, the last son, Wonwoo, was born with my father's concealed greed. When he was able to cut loose all the strings that bound him to a woman he never wanted, he picked a woman who would give him not just power — but everything he wanted. He was a clever manipulator; using words as a weapon and strength as a shield. He was sly enough that nobody noticed what was about to happen. The surprise came in a lost fight when he married my mother and walked her into the streets as she clung in his arm like a trophy. A gold no one thought he could get a hold of.

While I lack the presence of a leader; I am an observer. I leave Jonghyun to manipulate and Seungcheol to intimidate the prospects while I move into the shadows. The dark passage I weave through could evidently make me get a hands on what I want regardless of the results. I fight slowly and silently, like snake waiting for its prey to die in its venom before swallowing it whole. And I am not guilty about it; my silence causes the paranoia in all its worst forms.

 

Our father loved all of his sons, and was proud of us. Neither of us looked a weakling to him, all of us are beautiful swans in our own ways. It doesn'tmatter to him if Jonghyun was shy, if Cheol was inked, or if I look like a nerd. For him, his sons were his greatest achievements and we were happy for the affection. We grew up without envy of each other's abilities; we knew each of us is unique. We support each other and were proud of our bond.

We all expected that our father wanted more — if there is anything more he could have. He still adored his obedient wife, and we learned to respect her silence too. My mother lovingly adopted my brothers who loved her back and never fussed about my father's ambitions. Her lips have always been sealed and just focused on making the family appear normal on people's eyes. A facade she happily defined for everyone even though she knows that we are nothing but an imagination in their dying brains.

That's why we were at the edge when our father dropped us a bomb.

He told us his plans like it was some bedside story when it was obvious that it was not. Our mother just ate the food served nonchalantly while the three of us stared at him with wide eyes. We knew that he wasn't kidding around when he flashed us is devilish smirk across the table.

To be fair, what he wanted is not technically unrealistic. It could happen through some work and effort — definitely in addition with time and focus — which will be physically and more so mentally draining. I can get a grasp of what is he intending to do but not all of it, much like my brothers do. The revelation kept the mood for dinner tense; it was unappealing but not entirely unbearable.

In the deepest of the night, Jonghyun called my attention as I read a novel I just started two days ago. Reading is a hobby of mine that turned into a habit: I find solace in reading books; thus, it occurred to me that doing so before I rest could make me have a peaceful sleep at night. It does the opposite though, I'm barely able to sleep at night without wanting to finish the book. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I look paler in contrast to my brothers.

"Won. We need to talk."  Jonghyun called, half of his body hidden by the door.

I closed the book that sat on my lap and turned to him. "Sure." Nudging my wire-rimmed glasses above the ridge of my nose, I followed him through an office situated by the attic. Only the three of us knew on how to get there. Mom has an idea on the possible routes, but never tried to barge. She knew that the room is mainly used for deals.

Seungcheol was already perched at the sofa, feet crossed at the table. He was smoking as we entered, though he immediately stopped. He knew that I hated dirty and smelly areas — I have a bit of compulsion in me. "Yo." He greeted. "I just started the cigar so don't make a fuss." He continued, dabbing the flicker into the ashtray.

The two of us took our respective seats in silence. Silence that stretched from seconds to minutes noting that we were all as clueless as what to do. It was Jonghyun who broke the silence with a sigh.

"What do we do?" His eyes met ours, intense. "Does anyone have a plan?"

Seongcheol groaned. "None. I can see that all of us are blank as of the moment on as what to do." He shook his head, frustrated. "That Old Man is crazy. How do he expect us — his sons in particular — to plot for his death to frame is damn enemy?" He hung his head. "Only crazy people can think of that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "When I looked at him earlier, I can see that he was so excited and amazed by the idea. Like he was some genius who invented something that can help humanity."

Seungcheol nodded his head. "I know. And it's fucking bullshit. I've stained my hands with the blood of other meaningless people I met, not feeling guilty as I see the life seeping out of their distorted bodies. He snorted and continued. "But I can't kill my father — I can imagine myself shooting him with a gun then sending him off to the hospital thereafter." So the uncontrollable beast did have some conscience. I'm glad to know he's not just a monster.

Jonghyun laughed, shaking his head. I chuckled softly, nudging my glasses again. Seongcheol raised his hands into the air as he smiled, like sheepish criminal caught by police. The action softened his strong features. "I know, I know," He looked at us happily. "that is weak. But I cannot bear losing anyone in our family. It's like I'm going to lose an arm or a limb: I'll never be whole again." He sighed.

Jonghyun patted Seongcheol's back comfortingly. "We understand. You don't have to feel bad about it because all of us feel the same." And that was a spoken truth.

We ended our fruitless meeting when the silence stretched way longer than necessary.

 

I went back to my room, unsure of what to do. I laid down my bed, contemplating. A part of me wanted to escape for a while and immerse myself in the wonderful fallacy of these books I read, but a part of me wanted to deal with the situation on hand immediately. I feel a quiet pressure enveloping me, though not as pronounce as I thought it would be. I am the tactician — it is my job to plot situations as effortless as I can manage. Usually, when the brief is provided the first of its time, I already had a general plan on what to do. It would just take a few hours of adjustments but the course will be set. My brothers would be eager to animate the plan, like it was always meant to happen.

We are used in acting as a single organism. I acting as the brain; the thinker who sends signals and plans to be followed. Meanwhile, Jonghyun fulfilling his role as our heart; unleashing their desires, manipulating people the way I wanted. While this happens, Seungcheol fills us with the clearest air like lungs; making sure that the doubts would never poison us like carbon dioxide. He'll then end it all, cutting out the oxygen for survival if deemed necessary.

However, how could a body work when the brain itself is in the darkest of its night, having the worst writer's block in its entirety of life?

I groaned, opting to drink. I wanted to sleep and prepare myself through this mission. And I'll start by seeking solace in sleep by getting tipsy.

 

It was ten in the evening when I went for a drive. Seungcheol's lover, Jeonghan, owned a bar situated in the middle of town. It isn't as noisy as other bars as I hear it to be; it was a high-end place where those who are willing to indulge in extravagance enter.

And it was one way to describe Jeonghan: an exorbitant man who's indulgence were secrets. A manipulator that compels you to never lie in front of him. That was what Seungcheol thought was his greatest talent; he's awed by it. One thing I would never understand.

I halted the car into the address I sought. It was a modern looking bar, the purest of gold paints completed the entire exterior, panelled with the darkest black. I looked up at the bar name and snorted. Envious Sin. It was written in cursive, the reddish lights made it more sinful than it should be. The windows were tinted heavily, and four bouncers dressed as finely were by the entrance. Behind them is a small booth of silver and blue, noticeable in the darkness. The word 'Valet' was scribbled on the top of the booth's window. Beside it was an entrance to a basement parking.

I parked by the entrance. As soon as the bouncers saw me, they bowed their heads. The valet immediately asked politely of my car keys as the usher called in his earpiece to announce that a VIP came. My brows furrowed in confusion. I never knew that I was even considered special by Jeonghan.

This is the first time I went on my own to meet him. I was apprehensive of him; our first few meetings were disastrous. Seungcheol knew I never trusted Jeonghan despite his good evaluation from Jonghyun. It made me even more distant when I found out that my father was pleased of him too. Not that I have a problem if he is a guy. Nobody in our family gives a fuck about sexuality. We accept each other including our flaws, and we value it.

The usher politely asked me to follow him. He took the lead, opening the doors and made way for me through the crowd. My eyes roamed around, seeing as to why it was deemed extravagant.

 

Outside, the building looked like a cheap beerhouse, mainly because the exterior was made to hide the pompous interior it had. It has a high ceiling whose lightings were emitted by expensive chandeliers. Candlesticks help illuminate the room, but they are mainly stationed at the corners. The tables were pure glass, a vase of fresh roses sit on its midst. Some vases were filled with tulips and lilies, and it drowned the smell of those reeking perfumes. The tables were matched with plush seats, velvetly and soft. There was enough space per table, and the walls were filled with mirrors. The waiters and waitresses wore a formal attire of slacks and buttoned polos or blouses tucked into high waisted skirts. Nobody inside looked like they were from of humble beginnings.

People glanced, smirking. I know this treatment is way too much. This is why I didn't like Jeonghan. He wanted affection and attention. Two things I never needed. Maybe I should make a run for it and just drink at home.

I was getting impatient when we reached the grand staircase. Patrons clearly stirred away from the area despite the lack of security. I placed my hands into my pockets and followed the guide silently. The stairs only opened to its right, multiple golden doors situated evenly in the entire row. The black walls were accented by abstract painting in between the walls, low tables beneath housing further displays. The guide nodded at the bouncer by the top of the stairs, and only I was asked to enter.

"Which door do I use?" I asked skeptically. Maybe I should really have just drank at home.

"Sir, any door would lead you into the same hall. Though Master Jeonghan preferred if you entered through the last door of the hall." The guide said before leaving me on my own.

I walked through the end of the hall, passing by four doors. I reached the fifth, not knowing what to expect when I was told that all of the entrances would lead into the same room.

 

And I know that I should have just went home as soon as I opened the doors.

 


	2. Stretch a Line into a Blank Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan was able to at least have a conversation with Wonwoo.
> 
> Mingyu appears.

Jeonghan

* * *

 

  
Wonwoo looked like he wanted to run away. I laughed silently at his expression.

This is the very first time he sought me out willingly on his own. The youngest brother of my lover isn't as fond of me as I am to him. He didn't think it was good for Cheollie to have a manipulator by his side; a distraction as he defined me. He did have the brains, but lacked the affection. Wonwoo isn't fond of wasting time, he was always blunt and rude. The opposite of my affectionate baby.

I waved at him at the end of the counter. He still wore a confused expression. This floor has the most high-end customers I have. All of them have noticeable roles in the society, different from the social climbers enjoying below. Most of the money rolled here, as secrets are being bought here through me. Seungcheol takes advantage on most of the secrets — and I give it to him for free.

Wonwoo sat in front of me where a 'Reserved' tag was on. It was by the corner-most of the counter where two high stools were permanently placed. It was an area I reserved mostly to Seungcheol when he visits me. Jonghyun sat there a few times too, aversed by the possible mingling. I figured that Wonwoo isn't too keen of socializing like his brothers are — and I was dead right.

"What brings you here?" I asked with my sweetest voice.

He cocked a brow at me. "What do you think is usually done in bar other than to drink?" He replied brashly.

I laughed dramatically. He's way too innocent despite his deadly talent. I leaned on the counter and held his chin as I turn it to the right. "As you can see, a lot of things can be done in a bar too. Mostly suggestive." I gestured towards a pair of couple who's making out on the couch with my chin. The guy's hands were exploring the dangerous places of the girl and I made Wonwoo turn to face me. "Negotiations can also happen here; though not as frequent as the one you saw." He scowled.

Alarming the earpiece, I instructed one of my hidden ushers to guide the make out couple to a room. The rooms are rented for the entire night like hotels, but most are prepared to make people indulge with their lust. Seungcheol hated making out here; I satisfy him in my bed.

Wonwoo sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "I want a Whiskey, if you don't mind."

I complied to his request, except that I handed him a glass of my very own cocktail of Vodka. "You seemed to be in the mood for something harder so I'd rather you try this." He became expressionless. "This is Cheollie's favorite." I said with a shrug as I leave him be.

  
I made way to the other parts of the counter, chatting with my other baristas. Seungcheol told me that Wonwoo is the most introvert of his brothers, and he enjoyed the silence more than anyone. He will seek company if he thinks he needed it, but rare. It worries Seungcheol because they can never decipher what Wonwoo is thinking most of the time, but they never forced their space into him because he'll shy more away from them.

But from what I saw from their interactions, Wonwoo isn't just good in conveying affection. He's good in masking his facial reactions which you may only recognize after studying him. His brows furrow when he's annoyed; his nose scrunch when he's happy or smiling; and he's mostly expressionless when mad. And even if he doesn't verbally tell me how he feels, I know he doesn't hate me at all: he is just worried that I'll just use his brother for my own gain. Because one of Seungcheol's endearing traits is his ability to trust people completely. One thing that can destroy him but can also be destructive depending on how he use it.

 

  
My attention became divided when someone perched up on one of the stools and interrupted my conversation with Hyuna, a senior barista of mine. "Hey Han! Can I have the usual?" Mingyu smiled at me.

He's one of my regulars who mostly comes in to flirt. His older brother, Jisoo, is my best friend since I was little. We would always exclude Mingyu during our hang outs, but the kid would always find his way to include himself. He has his own circle of friends but mostly drop by if he had time.

"Does Jisoo know you're here?" I asked as I dispersed my baristas. Mingyu would always flirt with one of my employees whenever he had the time.

"Of course," He said confidently. "I told him wanted to have fun and then he said as I'm on my way out: 'Don't annoy Han on his work.'." Mingyu shrugged. "I like hanging out here, even though I confess that I know I do annoy you at times."

I rolled my eyes at his smile. I shook my head and prepared his drink. A Martini cocktail. "Did you find a prospect on your way up here?" I asked as I give him his drink.

"No. And that's the first, eh?" He took a sip. "I know that you're so used with me fucking just random boys and girls out there but none of them have caught my eyes yet."

"Just don't include my employees, if you may. You know they signed an agreement to never flirt with customers."

"Okay." He raised his hand and swore. "I'll never touch your employees ever again."

I laughed at his childish deed.  "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me."  I said as I roll my eyes off him.

 

I left him and went back to Wonwoo after making another glass of the Vodka cocktail. When I reached him, Wonwoo looked like he's ready to kill someone. I sighed loudly, hoping to get his attention and placed the glass down softly in front of him. I don't want to try touching him, we might end up brawling. I don't want to bruise my pretty face. He looked up to me, surprised of the new glass, clearly not expecting me to pay attention at him.

"What?" Wonwoo asked when I just stared at him silently.

"You've been gripping the glass like there's no tomorrow for a while now." I peered at his face. "Are you already drunk?" I think I might need to call Cheollie over.

"No." He shook his head. "Just tired."

"I don't think so. You look like you wanted to kill someone. Wanna talk about it?"

"No."  His lips formed a tight line.

"Come on." My patience also has it's limits. "I'd rather know what's going on with your brilliant mind right now. I don't want to see and clean up a corpse here at my bar."

Wonwoo seemed to be offended with my compliment. He cocked his brows upward, smirking. "And what do you think my _brilliant_ mind is thinking as of the moment?" He sneered at the word brilliant.

"Stock rates? Money?" I asked, skeptical. "Or women perhaps?" I smiled suggestively at him. "Or men?"

I watched sadly as Wonwoo shrank on his seat. He rested his head on his hands as his elbows perched on the counter. "I wished that this issue was just something as trivial as those." He murmured.

The usually confident Wonwoo came here on the brink of depression? Okay. I really need to call Cheollie over.

 

I rummaged my phone through my pockets. I was ready to dial Seungcheol's number when his caller ID flashed to the screen.

"Hello baby. I was just about to call you."

 _"Hi Love. I missed you."_ I heard him sigh at the other end of the line.

My brows furrowed. "What's wrong baby?"

Silence occupied the conversation for quite sometime then he replied. _"Won went out. Can't find him. He's not bothering to answer his phone."_ I was about to speak when he excused himself for a bit, asking me to not hang up the call. When he returned, his voice was incredulous. _"Someone reported to me that Won's car GPS signal is by your bar. Is that true?"_ He was just needing a confirmation that his brother is safe. What a protective fool.

"Yes. He is." I listened fascinatedly at his amused chuckle. "Though I certainly did not think that he has such a low tolerance for alcohol."

 _"He only drinks wine other than his usual tea or chocolate."_ He paused, reconsidering. _"Did he pass out?"_

"No. More seemed to be depressed. And I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Seungcheol's voice became serious. _"Can I talk to him, Love?"_ It hid the words 'I'll explain it to you later.'

"Sure, Baby." I shook Wonwoo for attention then handed him the phone. He just stared at it, unsure to take it. I pulled his hand and forced the phone into it.

 

I walked back to give them sometime to talk, hoping that this would calm Wonwoo down. And I was welcomed by Mingyu who looked confused. At least that what his expression seem to me. "Who's that?" He asked as soon as I reached him.

"Why do you care?" I asked back. I hope he notices the dismissal in my tone.

Apparently, he didn't. "Is he new? I never saw him around." I didn't answer him immediately, contemplating. He leaned more to the counter and kept pulling my vest, asking for attention.

Annoyed, I surrendered. "Yes, he is new. More specifically: a first timer." I should squash his interest. "But don't you ever try hitting on him." I warned.

"Why?" Now, that caught Mingyu's attention. That's one wrong move Jeonghan.

"He's my lover's brother. Please be very put out with him: he isn't as liberated as you are."

He smirked. "Not that I care." Then he shrugged. "I want him." He licked his lips.

 

I wished that I have a way to stop Mingyu from his stupid plan.

 


	3. When a Point Sees the End of the Segment

Mingyu

* * *

 

 

I only noticed him when Jeonghan went to his place. He was wearing a black cotton shirt over gray shorts with a pair of white rubber shoes. He seemed to be a nobody with his outfit, but he's on this floor, so I'm dead sure I'm mistaken; Jeonghan reserved this area to the genuinely rich people. So I continued to watch him.

As time passed by, it looked like he don't belong but still strangely fitted in.

He was alone and looked like he isn't interested in having company. I saw Jeonghan talk to him patiently, one thing I never saw him do. He has a patience as short as your pinky finger, he isn't good at playing amor unless needed. It was apparently obvious that he was dismissing Jeonghan's effort of comfort. He shunned him down, clearly not interested. But it baffled me that Jeonghan still tried speaking to him, anxiety radiating in his features.

Jeonghan later on received a call which he answered fondly. The lover, I guess. Then he handed the phone to the quiet guy who took it reluctantly. Jeonghan left him with a smug look on his face. His eyes darted to me and his expression became funny. But as soon as I asked about the quiet guy, he turned to be protective.

"Okay, Kim Mingyu. You want him. I get it. But Wonwoo isn't at his best mood right now. I'd really rather that you leave him be."

So, his name is Wonwoo. Cute. "Are you protective of him because he's your lover's brother or because I am around?"

"Neither. I protect him because I want to. He doesn't like me yet like Jonghyun does, but Cheollie and I know that we'd better give him time. Wonwoo doesn't easily trust people; he just let the person's effort roll off him. So him coming here in his own volition is sort of a miracle," He looked at me with serious eyes. "And I'm begging you to not ruin it for me."

Jeonghan shook his head then went to the lounges to talk with his other customers. Wonwoo still had Jeonghan's phone, smirking at something the caller said. I haven't met Seungcheol — or Cheollie to Jeonghan — yet, but Jisoo isn't too fond of him. From what I heard, he liked Jeonghan since they were in college, but Jeonghan is to be betrothed to someone he doesn't like as a form of payment for his parents' debts. Seungcheol went to his house one night — armed (mind you), together with his men — with a 10 million Won cash with him. The money he brought was way more than the amount of the debt, but he wanted to ensure Jeonghan's safety. A contract was signed wherein his parents were to denounce him as their son and to never contact him again if they accepted the money. Of course, gold diggers as they are, they accepted. And Jeonghan was way too eager to leave them. The guy even gave Jeonghan this luxurious bar as a sign of his love which made him even more thrilled. Jisoo noted that he knew that his best friend liked bad boys, but never expected Jeonghan to love dangerous men.

 

I crept slowly almost like a stalker, walking slower than usual. There's an area for comfort rooms near Wonwoo's reserved place and I can just go ahead and pretend to go there. I reached his place and I can hear the hushed conversation as I concentrated.

"No, Cheol. When was I ever mean to Jeonghan?" I heard him sigh.

" _He's worried about you, Won. I hope you'll try to be nicer to him?_ "

"I know. And okay, I'll be nicer to him." He pursed. "I'd rather give his phone back if you don't mind."

" _Great. I'm sending Hansol over to pick you up._ "

"I have my car." Wonwoo groaned.

" _No._ " Seungcheol's deep voice was stern. " _I'm sure they'll be parking your car at my usual spot so you can leave it there. Love you, bro._ " Then he hung up.

Wonwoo just shook his head and placed the phone down.

 

I didn't know what compelled me to go and sit down at his left. I never had a plan in the first place, nor had the want to speak to him. But he just looked so fragile and I want to protect him. This is the first time I ever felt this way against someone and I'm not so sure if I should be happy about it. Wonwoo, confused as to why someone would sit beside him, looked at me fully for the first time.

He isn't just a pretty guy. His features looked more sensual than that of the commons leaving such thrilling attraction all over me. His black hair seemed dark against his fair, almost pale, complexion but complimented his narrow face. His eyes were feline-like, hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. It did soften his features, and while it did, it never lessened the charisma he had. His lips isn't as thin as I thought would be, though I did consider on how would his lips taste like.

My mouth suddenly went dry.

Wonwoo still stayed silent, though his brows were now furrowed. I think he did want to ask what am I doing but opted to wait to explain it myself to save him the bother of asking. "Um, I don't know where to start." I blurted out without thinking.

"What do you want?" He asked, tone brusque. His deep voice made him even sexier.

"You're alone so I went ahead and think that you might want some company?" I smiled at him, hoping that it will make him weaken his walls for me. It works, most of the time.

"I'm not looking for one. So go ahead and look somewhere else. Surely, a whore would be more than happy to offer themselves to you." He cocked a brow then played at the rim of his empty glass. Well, it is true that some men and women downstairs offer themselves to patrons for sex. That's why Jeonghan made sure that they stayed below. While this floor does have some of those people, they are mostly rebel kids of some known families. Jeonghan forbid the use of drug substances in here so it is safer. And for one, most of us are sober enough to know what we are doing. I shrugged at him. He seemed to misunderstood as to why I am talking to him. Well he's not really that far off, though.

"Nah. I'd not waste my time with them. I want to get to know you, you know."

"I'd rather you leave me be. I'm not looking for sex."

I laughed. "I just wanted to chat with you. Is that so much to ask?" He sighed then stayed silent. I allowed him.

 

I called for a barista and ordered a rhum. Wonwoo ordered a vodka — a strong special mix of Jeonghan — and some nuts. He never spoke again, he continued munching and drinking at his own pace. Wonwoo didn't shooed me away, I guess too tired of dismissing people from getting on his case. So I decided to be loud enough to bother him until the talks back.

"So, what brings you here?" I tried. Wonwoo never looked back, he just kept muching the nuts. No response.

"You and Jeonghan seemed to be close." He shook his head, like he was silently answering my statement. "Are you guys together?" Duh. I knew better.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at me, lips forming a frown. "C'mon. I know that sexy mind of yours is running a bit wild. Tell me about it." I can see that my efforts irritated him more, but he flinched when I said sexy mind.

He looked at me, amused. "No one ever commented to my mind being sexy."

That surprised me. "No one? That's unbelievable."

"Anyone who knew me better wouldn't describe my stupid brain as sexy." He smiles at me, smug at my confused reaction.

"And that's the reason why I was asking you what are you thinking."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know?" Wonwoo laughed.

"Can you tell me the reason as to why are you so interested? You still want to fuck me?"

I licked my lips. "I'm being honest here so the answer to your second question is yes." I shrugged. "You got me trapped in your charms that's why — I'm answering your first question — I wanted to know you better by starting with what were you so occupied about."

"I'm thinking of a plan on how to kill my father." Then he flashed me a geniune smile.

I don't know if he's being honest with me or he's just looking for a way to scare me off. I tried to keep my face composed with the sudden revelation. "Did I scare you?" Wonwoo started.

"Not really. I'm just not sure what to think." "Run now, Mr. Giant. Leave me alone." Then he stood up, walking towards the restrooms.

 

Because he is drunk, he's having a hard time walking straight. I trailed behind him, arms raised, ready to catch him if he falls. Wonwoo stopped midway, leaning an arm by the wall. He ends up leaning on the entire wall, cursing silently at his current state. He just kept his eyes closed as he leaned back his head by the wall, breathing raggedly. I went closer to him, anxious. I cupped his face with my hands, though unsure if I'm allowed to, and rubbed my thumbs against his cheeks. "You okay?" I asked. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes as he leaned more to my touch. "Just dizzy. But I really need to use the toilet."

"I'll help you." I responded, taking his arm and lead him throughout the way. I let him do his thing on one of the cubicles, asking politely that he leave at least cracked open. Wonwoo's taking too long for me — my mind kept on worrying if still okay inside. He came out a few moments later before I rushed inside. He was still staggering and made way to the lavatory. He washed his faced and gargled with clear water. I let him do his thing until he went to get some napkins to dry his face. And it was evident that he wasn't doing a good job because he washed his face with his eyeglasses on but still tried to dry them. "Let me." I said, interferring. Wonwoo's frowning now as I threw the now wet napkins and took new ones. I took off his glasses and dried his face first before drying the glasses and returning them to his face.

When I was done, we stood in silence, face to face. We were both breathing loudly, and I'm not going to lie: I do want him. I wanted to devour him until Wonwoo tells me he's mine. I don't know what is compelling me to him way too much, but it was evident that I want him. No. I need him.

So I kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just uploaded evey chapter I had written now while my work isn't being a nuisance at my hobby.


	4. Identify the Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's brilliantly sexy mind finally thinks of something.

Wonwoo

* * *

 

  
And I kissed him back, answering the invitation.

  
When I pulled away, I can see his surprise, clearly thinking of me rejecting him. The truth is I am not as interested as he is to me, but teasing him seemed to be a good idea.

I just really want to spend my entire night on peace and some booze. Unfortunately for me, Jeonghan wouldn't let me, bothering his way to jeopardize my on-going plan making to my brother. And worst as it is, a guy even made his way to annoy me more than Jeonghan did.

They seemed to know each other; it was noticeable at his stupid banter with Jeonghan as soon as he came. I wasn't interested at first, really, but the subtle annoyance in Jeonghan's voice made me curious. If I could bother Jeonghan the way he can, he'll leave me alone to myself. And I'll be grateful. However, it was not my brother's lover who troubled me more, but this persistent man.

Honestly, I was surprised that someone could be this incessant when it was obvious that I want him to leave me alone. Furthermore, he isn't afraid of being honest without sounding sarcastic or rude; he really just wants you to know that he is simply curious. And it made me interested in a way to him too. This is the first time I mingled with a person like him.

 

Mingyu is attractive in his own way. With his evenly tanned skin, not overly muscular physique, his intense puppy-like brown eyes, his beautiful nose, and full lips — Mingyu looked like a guy who could always get the things he wants in life. It was evident on how he carries himself. His features intensified the confidence, not minding if it will be seen more as arrogance.

I pushed him back now, hoping this will stop him from bothering me now that I gave him something. Staggering, I walked past him, wanting to go. Who knows what will happen if I stayed here a little longer? I want to have a breather, and that is something that Mingyu won't be able to give me.

He followed me still, not speaking. Nevertheless, I can feel his concern inspite of my back turned to him. His hands and arm still loomed in the way, waiting to catch me if I fall out of balance.

 

When I reached my spot, I saw Hansol talking softly with Jeonghan. He was easy to spot from the distance: his mixed foreign features, his goofy smiles, and intimidating aura. Hansol had a blue shirt and a white tattered pants on. He also donned his leather black jacket and his high boot shoes — his usual outfit when he's on shooting practice. I frowned as soon as my eyes caught his silhouette; Seungcheol is adamant to baby me tonight.

To be fair, Hansol is just following orders. I know. But it still irritated me that he still complied, knowing that it will only make my mood worst.

When I reached them, Hansol immediately tensed at Mingyu's presence. He's very wary of strangers; doubt is clearly better than trusting some fucking devil disguised in the crowd. Hansol continued to appraise Mingyu as he helped me sit back to the counter.

"Uncle Won, are you okay?" Mingyu shot me a bewildered expression at the greeting. I ignored him.

"What are you doing here? You have a plan for the whole day, right?" I bowed my head into the counter, my forehead touching the cold mirror above the tiles.

"Dad asked me to fetch you. Grandma is worried." Hansol shrugged. "It's not that important anyways." Then he smiled.

I gave him a questioning look. Hansol's entire Wednesday is allotted for shooting and knife practice. It is his ultimate hobby to play with those weapons. He usually practiced in secret, afraid of our scolding. His adoptive father, Seungcheol, supported it when he found out, dangerous at it may sound. Hansol only started practicing in open when his adoptive grandfather gave him an array of different guns and knives as a gift during his 18th birthday two years ago.

Hansol sighed as he looked at Jeonghan. His eyes were asking for help on how he can bring me home without a fuss. Weird as it may sound, he approved of Seungcheol and Jeonghan's relationship proving that he wanted his father happy. He even made effort to give them travel tickets for a week abroad as an anniversary gift six months ago.

 

I can sense all of them contemplating on what to say to convince me, knowing fully well that the attempt is futile. I was inwardly celebrating when no one else tried to talk with me regarding their options until Mingyu spoke. "You're looking pale, Wonwoo. You should go go home with your friend." His tone was unsure when he spoke his second sentence. Hansol picked it up and gestured to him.

"That was wrong of me. Jeon Hansol, 20, Jeon Wonwoo's nephew." He held his hand on the air, waiting for the handshake.

"Kim Mingyu, 24, Jeonghan's childhood friend." Mingyu gave Hansol a timid smile while the latter gave him a wide smile as they shook hands.

When the introduction was done, both gave their attention back to me. I, who was not moving in my position. Sighing in defeat, I stood up slowly, gulping the glass of water Jeonghan offered me. He still had this concerned look; thinking into things too much. He seemed to conclude that I won't be coming back after this disastrous visit.

But I promised to Cheol that I would be nice so I would try. "Thanks Jeonghan. I'll try to drop by if I have time." I patted his shoulder once I finished gulping the water and placing the glass down. He blushed, clearly not expecting my parting words. I nodded to Mingyu and smirked. Nudging my glasses, I held out my hand. "Nice meeting you."

Mingyu took it after contemplating. "Yeah sure. I hope you and your nephew have a safe trip home."

"I'm a safe driver, don't worry. But thanks for the thought." Hansol replied for me. I just smiled at Mingyu.

"I'll take care of your car." Jeonghan said. "I promise."

"Great. I'll have Jun pick it up tomorrow. Or Hansol if he has more time." Then I staggered my way out.

 

The truth is that Hansol was never been and will never be a safe driver. Speeding his car at 120 miles per hour, my alcoholic beverages are threatening a reappearnce together with the nuts I kept on munching for fun. Stil, I was at home before I knew it. Mom welcomed us, babying Hansol after me. Hansol helped me into my room where Cheol and Jonghyun are waiting. The three of them fixed me up, and I didn't bother protesting. Out of the four of us, I am the only one who can never hold my alcohol well.

"What did he drink?" Jonghyun asked, chuckling. "He looks like he's dying."

Hansol shrugged. "Dad's vodka cocktail. Jeonghan said he had like 3 glasses."

I felt a pull on my feet. There was a loud thud on the floors, then my feet felt chilly. Someone removed my socks and shoes. "Huh? That's like to strong for him." I heard Cheol remark.

Someone sat me up and removed my glasses. I felt some clothes passing by my face. Groaning, I mumbled. "Jeonghan offered that to me." I burped. "Don't blame me."

The three of them chuckled. "You loser. We should drop by together and train Wonwoo in improving his alcohol tolerance." Jonghyun said.

"No problem. I'll tell Hannie. He'll be thrilled." Cheol said. He patted my back.

"Goodnight." Jonghyun said.

"I wanna throw up." I answered back.

Hansol tucked me into the covers. "Just sleep uncle. Scream if you need us." Then the door was closed shut.

 

I never believed in dreams. But tonight, it felt so real. The events that I saw before my eyes, the action that gave me life, and the succession of the plan. It made me start my day with a surprised start; I jolted awake from the dream. The action made me dizzy, but I was able to sit still. I looked for my phone and dialed a number. If that dream is a precognitive one, I have to ensure that it will happen.

" _Hello. What's up?_ " A voice said. She yawned, I waited for her to stop prior to speaking.

"Seulgi. I need you to do something for me. You cannot fail."

This caught her attention. " _Okay. Details?_ "

"I'll mail it to you. Prepare everything then meet me within a week. Can you do that?"

Her bass voice filled the other line with laughter. " _I'll meet you up in three days._ "

"I don't doubt you. Take care."

" _Sure._ " Then she dropped the call.

 

I immediately went to shower and brushed my teeth three times. I couldn't take the sour taste of my mouth, so I kept cleaning it until I'm satisfied. Donning my gray suit, I head down for breakfast where I see my brothers and nephew starting to occupy their seats. My mom hums a tune while she places the foods on the table. Then she went up to call my dad into the dining room.

"Cheol, can I have Jeonghan's number?" I started, getting Seungcheol's attention.

He looked at me confused. "What for?"

"I needed him to do something for me, nothing dangerous. And I need to confirm something from him."

It alerted everyone in the room. "Are you sure it's safe for Jeonghan?" Jonghyun asked for Seungcheol.

"Affirmative." I turned to Hansol. "Can I borrow your Harley? There's something I have to check before I send Jun out for work."

"Yes, Uncle Won. No problem. I would still like to tell you that your car is back here. I picked it up yesterday after we sent you to bed."

"Thanks Hans. That's a lot for me."

Seungcheol cocked a brow. "Is there something we need to discuss?"

"Once I have everything settled, I'll tell you everything."

A booming sound of laughter interrupted our conversation. Our father took strides at my mother's chair, offering her the seat before he went to his own. He was smiling widely, pleased over something. His eyes were almost gone, wrinkles crinkled in joy. He sat down and leaned on his seat. "I knew tht my sons will always give me what I want." He declared. The three of us forced a smile. "Soon, Hansol too will be beyond imagination." Hansol just smiled even if he is confused.

 

After breakfast, Seungcheol called Jeonghan for me. Luckily, he was still at the bar, cleaning. He said he'd wait for me. I immediately bade goodbye, taking off with the motorcycle.

It took me less than thirty minutes to reach Envious Sin. Jeonghan was waiting by the valet booth. He welcomed me, and being a host, he ushered me back to the second floor, giving me a cup of hot chocolate. He sat beside me and said "Cheollie said you needed something from me?" Jeonghan seemed unsure of the situation, but nevertheless bothered to help.

"I know you know someone named Jeon Seokmin. You mentioned him as a runaway friend of yours since middle school."

Jeonghan's brows went up, urging me to continue. When he noticed that I won't, he replied back. "Yes. I know him. And yes, we still keep in touch. He's an idiot that needs a friend even though he always hide."

"Can you contact him? I need him to do something for me."

Jeonghan pursed his lips and sighed deeply. "Do your brothers know about this?"  
I shook my head gently. "No. Not now."

"Okay. But spare me, I can't have Cheollie get mad at me."

"He won't. I made it clear that it is me who has a plan. I need to secure his safety first then I will speak to everyone." I gestured a hand at him. "Including you. Besides, Cheol is surely to explain things to you; I'd rather you know the details from me." I drank the hot chocolate, not minding if it burnt my tongue.

Silence stretched for sometime, but I can sense several questions in Jeonghan's mind. This is the first time he interacted with me as a Mastermind. I sighed and stared at him. He gave up, raising both hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. I'll spill it. Can you at least allow me one question right now?" I don't know where this is heading. I just nodded my head.

"Please be honest with me. I will do the favor you're asking of me depending on your answer to this question.

"Sure, Jeonghan. I cannot take the reassurance you need for granted."

"Mingyu told me some unsettling information last night." Jeonghan licked his lips. "Is it true you're planning to kill your father?"

I closed my eyes. The contact lenses hurt, but it helps me to stay on the right mind. I sighed. I decided to meet his confused gaze and be open. This is the least I can do to have the plan rolling. "Yes, that's true." I cautioned him to let me finish. "It was a direct request from him. And us, his sons, are yet to know the entirety of his plan."

Jeonghan's eyes widened in bewilderment. He just looked at me and contemplated. Resigned, he mumbled back his response.

"Okay, Wonie. I'll help you."

 

I went out of the Envious Sin, nervous but at least motivated. In order to make the plan work, I need my youngest brother's assistance; ironic as it may sound, when we allowed him to leave. Seokmin was born under our father's prideful nature. Satisfied with whatever life he has, content to a point. But he won't be the same man he was. His pride made him egotistic; hubris was a better term to describe from a different point of view. A man willing to destroy those who got in his way — including the only person he thought of as a friend.

Seokmin grew up as a spoiled brat but considerate to his family. He is not as silent as me, extrovert to a point. But one of his ultimate contribution in the family is hacking. And he bore great pride at his job. The arrogance separated him from us. He wanted to be on his own, one thing that Jonghyun and Seungcheol refused to give him. Because if his life ended without us by his side, we would not only grieve with the loss — we'd die for him. He didn't appreciate the concern, as arrogant as our father, he went into hiding without keeping in touch.

It's been at least two years since he left, and we all left him be to give him space. And our mother was so delighted to know he was able to get by, still alive and unscratched. That's why she will be forever in debt with Jeonghan, his middle school senior of 2 years. They met accidentally again when Jeonghan was just starting the Envious Sin and kept communicating with him. The last news I heard was he was terribly displeased to hear that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in a relationship. Because that means his freedom will be gone soon.

And I am the one who will take that away from him.

 


	5. Clarify the Graphing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeongCheol

Seungcheol

* * *

 

  
I laid down on Jeonghan's comfortable couch as I wait for him. It is already eight in the morning, and for sure, Wonwoo had finished his meeting with Jeonghan.

Whatever is Wonwoo's plan, I knew that there will be some arguments. It seemed that he was hiding some details which is rare; the two occasions he did this went smoothly albeit the riot that happened prior the plan execution.

Bored, I went to his bedroom and lied down in my stomach as I spread my arms. I turned my head into the left and started hopelessly at the blinds that were busy preventing the sun rays to hit my face. I closed my eyes then waited still for the man I love.

 

Jeonghan arrived a few minutes later when I was starting to doze off. I opened an eye as soon as I heard his footsteps by the bedroom door, and I was greeted by his lazy smile. His golden hair hung neatly by his shoulders. He was wearing an oversized pale pink sweater and a faded blue pants. He looked so fluffy, I wanted a hug. So I raised my arms to welcome him.

He ran into the bed, straight into my embrace. Jeonghan chuckled. "Someone's needy."

I kissed his head as my left hand card his silky hair. "Well, I've been kind of stressed last night. It made me miss you even more."

My cute lover sighed by my chest. "So I've been told."

"Did Wonwoo tell you something?"

"Just general information. Nothing too specific."

I frowned at that. "I thought he'd be telling you something since he was asking for help."

"No. He needs some preparations done first. I think he had different plans laid out, he just seemed to prefer to have the ideal one executed."

I didn't reply for quite sometime, just relaxing with him by my side. The silence is soothing, one of the rarest times I loved it. Riot is home to me, though I know Jeonghan preferred me staying away from trouble.

"What's bothering you, baby?" Jeonghan started at sometime.

"Just — I don't know to put it. It just I feel like Won is hiding something big. And that fact makes me think if I should really prepare myself for it." I paused, unsure. Until I see Jeounghan perch on the bed by his elbows and placed a comforting hand over my cheek.

 

"You see, Wonwoo is a bad liar. It is evident in his expressions whenever he's lying, but way too different when he's hiding something. He keeps his poker face on and no one knows what's he's thinking.

"There were two incidents that totally made me remember that Wonwoo could be as deadly when he wants to. Those two missions in particular had him kept everything from us and just surprised everyone that it was already done.

"When Dad wanted to have a small time group gone because of blackmailing, we thought that it was too easy for a task for us. Eradicating 12 people will only take torture at most and they will give up. But Wonwoo saw things differently. He asked Jonghyun to meet the boss but explicitly instructed him to not negotiate. Just listen and shut up, which he did. From there, we learned that they were a part of a larger syndicate. I was about to act because Wonwoo was so silent about it like he doesn't care after the meeting. What we didn't know is that he planned to eradicate the _entire_ group. We were about to ambush them when a bomb suddenly detonated. Then it was continuous. 100 bombs were implated in each of their 15 bases, and all 600 of them died together on the same day. But the media never reported anything because Wonwoo also paid the companies to never give importance to the event.

"The second one was when someone was stalking Seulgi. You know he has an over protective tendency over his family and friends. He asked Jun to spy the stalker which turned out to be a member of a well-known Chinese Elite Clan. So he asked Seulgi to flirt with the interested guy. She reluctantly agreed but still trusted Wonwoo. The thing we never thought was it was more than a fling. When marriage was about to bind Seulgi to a prominent man of their family, Wonwoo secretly exposed all their crimes through media. Stocks decreased, and the funds are unlawfully gone too. Seulgi became a sudden billionaire; the signed contract for marriage included their entire fortune. No one saw it happening until a surprised Seulgi verbalized everything to Wonwoo who wasn't even fazed. Because the result had already been done before the plan was initiated. The whole family is now poor, some are even imprisoned.

"And now, it scares me because he seemed to be willing to pull a lot of strings to bait the enemy. The possible casualties concern me; nevertheless, I still trust him. That's all I can do."

 

Jeonghan listened to my babble until the very end; eyes widening, head shaking at some parts. His face became understanding then he kissed me softly. "I'm sure everything will work out for everyone. Hansol believes on him too. He told me as much as last night."

"Sometimes he's too innocent regarding things. Either he turns a blind eye on everything or just plainly ignore what's happening around him." Hansol (or sometimes Hans) is my adoptive son. When I was in high school, one of my men had been a part of a certain riot with an unknown group. He was an American, but he grew up here in Korea. He is bilingual and was married to a domesticated woman. They had a son after a year of marriage — Hansol — and was happy despite his dangerous profession. When his enemy raped-slayed his wife but left Hansol dying with slash marks, he went to me, seeking help for Hansol which I gave. What I didn't know was he was planning for revenge. It was too late when I found out he died as a suicide bomber when he ambused his enemy's lair, killing the group that treated his family as animals. He left me a letter asking my understanding of his reasons and another letter addressed to Hansol. My parents were happy to take him into our family. And Hansol knew the truth; he had his father's last memory kept very well. Still, we treat him like a member of our bloodline, and we're glad that we at least made him complete even though we were just stand-ins for his deceased family.

"Baby, Hans has his own reasons on why he only meddles with matters that you handle. He told me about it — and I am not supposed to tell you about this — but he has always thought of you as his biological father. He certainly understood why he was left under your wing, and for that he is grateful. You may have given him an imperfect family; he acknowledged that it is one he needed. So just give him some credit."

"True. But he adores Won so I know they might be hiding something from us."

"Let me remind you: I was with them last night. And I can see that your son is as clueless as usual with what's going on."

"Speaking of which," I cupped Jeonghan's face and smirked. "Who was that guy following Won last night? Hansol said he looked like he is attracted to my brother?" I cock a brow at him, wanting an explanation.

But Jeonghan kissed me passionately, clearly avoiding my inquiry. I pulled him by his nape so I can taste those sinful lips some more. When he pulled away from me, he was pouting. "You said you missed me. Why do you keep on talking about someone else?"

I kissed the pout gently and smiled. "That was wrong of me. Sorry."

My cute lover suddenly sat up, hands painfully unbuttoning my polo slowly. He had his lower lip partially bitten and the muscle in between my thighs woke up at the sight. It hardened further when Jeonghan grinded against it. He then started drawing little circles over my bare chest, stirring away from the area below my hips.

I suddenly sat up and rolled at the bed so that I can cage him underneath me. He smirked now, still continuing his teasing.

"Are you sure this is all you want?" I asked as I grind against his bulge. Jeonghan stifled a moan.

Jeonghan raised a hand to card the hair behind my head while the other continued to explore me. "Well . . . you're busy concerning yourself with other people so I'm not really sure if you're up for it."

I groaned. Jeonghan gasped as I swiftly remived his pants and boxers from him, revealing the delicious treat beneath it. He folded his legs as he opened wider for me. Giving him an amused smile, I took a suck of his member, slowly playing with it using my tongue.

The teasing angel lost his bravado; his moans filling the air as his body arch with the pleasure. His hand on my hair tightened as with his hand on my shoulder. I released him, this time poking a finger over his hole to play. He grunted, not liking the torture.

"Baby, I want you." He moaned. "Please."

That begging switched on a button off me; I inserted another digit, thrusting vigorously as I stretch him. The sexy scene is making my member angrier, but I wanted to punish him for teasing me. Impatient, Jeonghan rolled me again, smiling at me. He removed his sweater and skillfully pulled my pants down until my ankles so that I can push it off me by myself through my feet. He licked his lip as he curl a hand at my crotch, playing with it. I grunted and settled my hands by his hips.

 

Jeonghan lifted his hips and positioned my cock at his hole. He lowered himself as his insides envelope me, warm and tight. I moaned loudly and he chuckled in amusement. "Hey baby, look at me. bIt turns me on more when you stare at me."

I complied, appreciating the sight. One of his hands was touching my knee as support, the other holding a part of his hair by his forehead. He stared back, eyes glazing, lower lip bitten softly at it's side, as he pounded at me. I moaned with him as we indulge ourselves with pleasure. My hands went down to his ass, gripping them tight. It made my love rock at me slower; peak almost coming. I won't be having it.

I sat up and pulled him. I kissed him hungrily, prodding my tongue into his mouth. I thrust into him harder as his arms secure him at my back. I pulled away, panting, as I slowly laid him down on his back. I kissed him back again as a finger tighten at his cock's head, interrupting any orgasm. He still held his ground but pushed me lightly as I played with his nipple too with my other hand. Jeonghan saw me lick my lips as I tease him. His response was unbelievable: he stuck-out a tongue at me.

It irked me so my lips nibbled on his other nipple as I pound at him even more. He grunted, moans becoming more and more alluring in my ears. I let him go as I erupt in pleasure inside of him.

I parted unwillingly with the man I love as I lay limp a top of him. He continued carding my hair, making me melt into his touch even more. I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep as I prepare into the hell that my brother will open for us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is embarrassing to write.


	6. Confuse the Missing Axiom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin, my ultimate bias, it's your turn!
> 
> P.S. Your '97 Liner friends are here too.

Seokmin

* * *

 

My eyes start to dried up as I continued to stare at one of my computer screens.

Jeonghan's message is still on display; the letters forming sentences I find hard to believe. But my friend only contacts me using this way, if it is an important matter — he knew that I am currently in _Missing in Action_ status.

"Wonwoo wants me to pass something for you. So don't be difficult and meet me at my lounge tonight." I read out loud.

It doesn't make any sense why one of my brothers suddenly wanted to communicate with me. More than two years have passed by without anyone of us meddling in each other's lives and that worked well — I became a person who can be of use to others. One of the simplest wishes I had that they didn't give me for my safety.

And that's fucking bullshit.

Anxiously confused as to what I should do, I continuously tapped my fingers by the table. Should I go? Wonwoo is still my brother after all. I can't just ignore him when they already reached out a hand, right? But if I go, how large is the percentage that they'll listen to me and include me in the team? Would Jonghyun and Seungcheol be mad if they saw me again? So . . . I shouldn't go?

Frustrated, I let out a shout as my hands go wildly against my hair. I slumped back into my seat as my indecisive brain take in the blankness of the ceiling.

 I felt the table shake as my phone vibrated against it. Reluctant, I took the phone and looked at it. Mingyu, a good friend of mine texted.

  
  
**From: Mingyu Sunbaenim**  
\- Seokmin!  
\- Let's go out!  
\- Jungkook, Minghao, Yugyeom, and Bambam are coming with us!

 

 **To: Mingyu Sunbaenim**  
Awesome! -  
Where are we going anyways? -  
It seemed way important as everyone from the group is coming. -

 

 **From: Mingyu Sunbaenim**  
\- Jaehyung had his cafe opening today, remember?  
\- Then we're celebrating after at Envious Sin.  
\- Let's get shit faced today! 

 

The message made me happy. At least I'll have time to relax with my friends before Jeonghan reveal to me the nightmare which will definitely change my life.

 

The coat I wore seemed to be thin as I brace the winter coldness. I shivered against it; may as well buy a new and warmer one when I get paid by one of my clients. And I hope that would be soon.

Jaehyung's cafe was built in the midst of the expensive places of the city. It has a very modern design; the entire exterior walls of the cafe are made of one-way glass, brown in color but very subtle. There are seats outside for smokers, silver sets of tables and chairs spread in equal proportions. Inside, the lighting is a mix of yellow and white which isn't very bright and is relaxing to the eyes.  

It's seats are divided into three different options: low seat tables with pillows for traditional way, colorful couches paired with mirror tabletops, and lastly, high seated chairs with backrests paired with a counter. The third one has a lamp installed at each seat which can be used by working guests or studying customers for free. They accented the place with abstract paintings, mostly dominated by the colors blue and green so that it can be easy on the eyes.  When I arrived, I was the only one they were waiting for. They already had pastries and drinks laid out on our table; the noisy scene and atmosphere making me smile.

"Seokkie!" Jaehyung shouted as he walked towards me with an arm extended. I returned the half hug. He ushered me to my seat where everyone has been laughing about something.

"You missed out Mingyu's depressed expression!" Jungkook said, asking for a fist bump which I answered with a grin.

"What? Lover boy got a new prospect?" I inquired.  Mingyu had always been a flirt who never had any preferences in gender; though his infatuation with people never lasted long enough to be mistaken as attraction. I took my drink, an iced Americano, swirling the straw at the tumbler. They all eyed Mingyu warily, cheeks tinged with red.

"Hey! I kept telling you guys to shut up about it! I wasn't able to even get a hold of a coherent conversation because he's drunk. Okay? He. Is. Drunk!"

Yugyeom howled. "So we're going there because you're increasing your chances in meeting him?" We all guffawed.

Mingyu scoffed. "If you see him, you'll know I'm right."

"You've always had bad taste in people." Minghao piped in, doubling the laugher.

"Hope it will improve soon, man!" Bambam said.

The teasing went on, which is occasionally paused by Mingyu and Minghao's banter. Childish people really do flock together.

We were hooting at Mingyu when he suddenly gasped. He was staring ahead like something really surprised him. He is just staring off the space and we wondered with what's going on. "What's wrong?" Jaehyung asked as he closed Mingyu's open mouth thru his chin. And only one word took them to understand his reaction while I got even more confused with what I heard.

"Wonwoo."

The rest of us looked by the entrance.  We saw Wonwoo standing inside the cafe, holding a motorcycle helmet. He had a blue long sleeved polo with a pair of black slacks and black shoes. His other hand tries to fix his hair as his eyes scan the area. I slumped back into my seat, hoping he won't see me. He suddenly grinned and waved at someone.

Watching with my mouth agape, Jun appeared from nowhere and asked for a high-five which my brother returned. Jun was wearing a turtleneck shirt and tight fitting pants underneath a coat that falls to his knees. He still looked like a freaking model in a simple cafe. They exchanged greetings for some time until Shownu's silhouette followed. Buff against two petite men, he messed Wonwoo's hair despite the protests.

I shook my head. When the three of them together, it only means trouble. Worse, it sometimes means _death_.

Still slouching, I turned my back against them and just busied myself with my donut and drink. Seeing them here in somewhere humane is awkward enough; talking to them will be an entirely different matter. A few more moments passed but our entire group is still silent. Minghao's excited voice broke through it, though.  

"Shit, Mingyu. You're into prudes now?"

Mingyu frowned and elbowed him in ribs." Are you fucking blind?! He's cute!"

"What are you talking about? He looked like someone who'll just ignore you while you're talking to him!" I smiled at myself. Minghao's definitely not wrong there.

"He's not ignoring people when they speak! He just like staying silent. You're being judgemental dude!" Mingyu got a point on that though.

And the bickering continued as the rest of us laugh at them.

 

When Mingyu is starting to get pissed because of the constant teasing — or bullying in his point of view — we decided to go and get drunk. While we were in the counter lining up to pay, someone suddenly threw their arm at my shoulders. I looked at my right, surprised as to who it was. Jun.

"Yo, Seokmin. Long time no see." He grinned.

"Hey." I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?" _Keep it civil._

"Nothing important. Just business matters." He shrugged. "You should've called onto us if you're here. Wonwoo will surely be delighted."

I raised my brows. I didn't think they saw me too. "Well I didn't want to intrude."

"Seokkie, you know Wonwoo?" Bambam asked. Way to go chatterbox.

Jun looked over at my friends, smiling wider with his arm still on my shoulders. "He didn't tell you? They're brothers." Mingyu shot me an incredulous look.

"Yeah. We are." I turned back to Jun, wanting to not continue the conversation. "What do you want now?

My brother's friend laughed, removing his arm and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, he went out first due to an emergency call with a business partner. But don't worry. It's on him. Won had already paid for your orders so consider it free."

Yugyeom looked at me then at Jun. "Really?"

"Yeah. You guys can also go ahead and order something else. It's on him too."

I was about to decline the offer but my rowdy friends were already by the counter placing their orders. I pulled Jun subtlety a bit far from them. "Why did you mention that we're brothers? We weren't supposed to acknowledge each other in public." I sneered.

"You're the only one who had that rule, brat." Shownu answered. He was now standing behind Jun. "Besides, your noisy friends are irritating. Do you actually think we couldn't hear you guys?"  
  
I wanted to answer back but refrained myself. I glanced anxiously at the counter. Good.  They're still clueless of what's happening. "Okay. I get it. We were noisy. But why the hell pay for the bill?"

"Wonwoo's concerned about you and you know it. It's just money dude. Suck it up. If you want to belong — grow up." Shownu said.

I wasn't able to retort anything back because Jun suddenly pulled me into a headlock and ruffles my hair. Glancing back again to my friends, I saw a couple of them staring at us. Others wary, some smirking, while the rest is still ordering. Jun ushered us back to them, chatting at them regarding the menu. Then he proceeded to pay using Wonwoo's card.

"Bye kiddos!" Jun waived as Shownu bowed lightly beside him. Then they went out.

 

The good thing with having a same age brother-like friends is that they get what you're feeling almost immediately. They never asked questions regarding my brother, but I could sense the questions. Still, they kept their mouths shut. For that, I am extremely thankful.

I drifted away from the group as soon as we reached a convenience store near the corner before Envious Sin. Promising I'll catch up, I entered the store nonchalantly. When I was sure they were far from the store, I went up by the man behind the cashier. He's roughly at his 40's, hair mixed of black and white, with a face as pleasant as it could be. But I knew better. He's one of Jeonghan's men.

As soon as he saw me, he offered me a cigarette still placed on it's box. I took the fourth one from the third row and earned me a smile. This is actually to signal the security team that a secret customer has arrived. Since no one is in the store other than us, he pointed at the entrance by his left disguised as a personnel lounge. But I knew better.

It was a simple small room complete with sofa, sink, lockers, and table set. There are five columns of lockers pasted by the wall. Some of these are real, the 3rd row is nothing but a door that will lead you into a stairway beneath Jeonghan's secret lair.  
  
I opened the thick mahogany door disguised as a wall without knocking. The room still smells like lavender like it usually is; soft red carpets laid in the midst of the room bordering white and black bean bags with some yellow square feather pillows scattered on them. There also lies a low tea table in front of the comfortable set-up. The tiles were almost like crystals in design, glass if you could compare. The walls were plain white, the borders lined with gold paint. There were line smudges of different paints until the one foot length of the walls. It was pretty like a kid messed up with the colors. There was a small bar at the left most of the room where all glasses, plates, and silverwares were placed. In the middle in front of the sofa was a big plasma television, which seemed out of place. Meanwhile, the rightmost of the room houses a wine rack with a small fridge beneath it.

The lazy guy is perched at the middlemost bean bag. He was swirling the glass slowly, wanting the aroma of the wine to spread into the air. He was watching some random animated movie I do not recognize. I sighed. Jeonghan will _always_ be ostentatious that it made me wonder why he can be called as an angel by others when he's clearly a devil in concealment of a pretty face.

"That's rather rude you know," He said, still not facing me. "You should always greet the host of the place than sigh irritatedly at him. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"You know I never liked playing pretend with anyone. Since the beginning, I have always really wondered what did Cheol see in you to make him fall so hard. Did you like make him drink a potion or something?"

It looked like what I said irked him. He turned to me with a cocked brow, face showing annoyance. "I know you're an idiot but I never knew you to be this brainless. Are your neurons degenerating way too much for your age?"

"I clearly told you that I am curious, right? No need to pejoratively address the condition of my mentality."

Jeonghan shrugged, clearly unamused as he gave back his attention to the movie. "Just get your ass here and sit beside me so we can start talking."

I walked in, and sat at his left. He was wearing a black silk robe over pink silk pajama set. His feet is adorned by fluffy pink sleepers with a pig design. The golden hair is neatly binded by a braid, one thing I notice if Seungcheol visited. He usually just leaves his hair be, too lazy to fix it up. "Do you want some wine?" He offered, still watching a villain save the city. Weird.

"No. We're drinking anyways. I want to have this settled as soon as I can before my friends start to wonder why am I taking too much time in buying chewing gums."

"I heard Wonwoo saw you earlier. Did you guys talk or something?"

Wow. News travels really fast. "I know that you definitely know that we didn't talk."

"Still stubborn, huh?" He smirked at me. "That's why you haven't been a part of the group, Seokkie. Because you never grow up." His lips pop as he spoke the word 'up.'

"Did you just ask me to go here to lecture me too?" I stood up, pissed. "You, Jun, and Shownu all treat me like a little kid!"

"Because that's what you are, dumbass. A brat." Before I retort an insult, he glared at me then continued. "The reason why we're treating you this way is because we want you to get a clue. Your brothers' worlds doesn't need brats. _They need men._ If you want to become a part of their world, you should start acting like one.

"It isn't simple for them to leave you behind especially in cases wherein they can definitely rely on your abilities. All of them believes in you. Heck, Jonghyun told me you're amazing. Seungcheol told me you'll be able to be even more brilliant with practice. Wonwoo just told me that only you can make this plan work.

"There's a calling card in the table. It is actually the meeting place for the big reveal that Wonwoo sought out. It will be in three days. Take it and decide." Then he paused. "But if you couldn't handle the harshness and coldness of their profession — just stay out of it."  
  
I shut my mouth. I never thought they think highly of me. My mind had always differentiated things as them or me. Nothing in between. And all along, those people I hated have been dropping me hints so that I can join my brothers in their craziness. And more than anything, I am willing to become a man.

 

So I grabbed the piece of paper and went back to my friends with a firmer mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS IT SO HARD TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS THESE PAST FEW WEEKS?
> 
> I can't update. I'm trying my best to update this per chapter if I could.


	7. Interchange the (X) Variable

Junhui

* * *

  
  
After our little meet up, I drove Shownu into the outskirts of the city.  It was already seven in the evening but luckily isn't as cold.  Shuddering, I increased the temperature.

Coming back here is a good idea.  My boredom is reaching it's limits and my best friend actually gave me the excuse to leave my unpromising profession.  Well, for not too long though.  Disguises are way too important to throw away.  Additionally,  I'm not technically on a vacation but the idea of doing something much riskier is more than worth it.  And seeing Wonwoo's amused expression earlier, it looks like the puzzle pieces are falling into pieces, albeit a little intriguing detail we heard earlier.

"Where do we meet Seulgi?"  Shownu asked.  He isn't directly working under Seungcheol but the guy seemed to be indebted to the man when the former rescued his entire orphanage from arson.  Well, it was mainly Jonghyun's idea so most of his friends work under the eldest Jeon son.

"At the deserted farm.  The one that Wonwoo bought from the Old Man who was left alone by his family."

"The one that is currently Jeonghan's cashier by the convenience store?"

"The very one."  I nodded my head dramatically.  Well, Shownu has always been stoic — much more stoic than Wonwoo — during the start of our friendship in middle school; he still manages to crack some smile at my little quirks every now and then.

We were almost out of the city when Shownu spoke.  "Do you think Seokmin will join us?"

Such an easy question.  "He will.  I'm sure of it."  The youngest of the Jeon sibling is certainly inexperienced but has a strong drive.   The poor kid wouldn't stand to be left behind again when there will be an obvious access.

"That would definitely flip Jonghyun and Seungcheol off.  He's still a baby for them."

"Like you don't know Won, Shownu.  Surely, he had something on his sleeve to make them agree with his plan."

"Well, it took a long time for him to join us.  It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways."  
  
As soon as Shownu finished his reply, I stopped the car.  We were now by the entrance of the farm but Seulgi can't be found.

I honked the car thrice with an alteration of a five second long blowing.  It means that a friend is here, and it is safe to bare yourself.  Seulgi's frame emerged from the oak tree near my car, surprising me.  Shownu and I went out to meet her.

"What the heck!  I thought you were a ghost!"  I said as I hug her.  She was wearing an all black ensemble with a fringed long black hair.  If it was not for a red lipstick that accompanied her outfit, anyone would assume the worst.

She laughed.  "Well, that's the point, right?  Fear is a better defence more than money."  She turned to Shownu.  "You're back now?"

"Well, just for sometime.  I have a few errands to run for Jonghyun, but well, it's hard to say no to either of those three."

"That's true."  She shook her head.  "Where's my message?  Did Wonwoo gave it to you?"

I fished the blank sheets of paper in my inside coat pocket.  It looked blank to me, but when Seulgi took a hold of it, she was thrilled.  "This is rather demanding of him to send me four letters at a time."

"It just shows how big this mission is."  I shrugged.

"Any ideas?  He never hinted of anything to me during his call."  She looked expectant to the both of us. 

Shownu shook his head.  "None.  Jonghyun and Seungcheol were as clueless as us."

"Will you be fine, Seulgi?  Do you not need assistance?"  I offered.  Wonwoo would be enraged if his only female cousin would be hurt in any way.

"We will be.  It's not the first time we handled such a case.  But we'll ring any bell should we need it."  She looked behind her, and that was the only time I saw four other feminine silhouettes lounging by the hood of their car.

"Good.  See you in three days."  Shownu said, asking for a high five.  Seulgi replied to it fondly.

"See you.  Take care."  She bid us farewell before we went on our separate ways.

  
Shownu asked to be dropped at a hospital entrance as he needs to do something for Jonghyun like he said.  I took my phone out and dialed Wonwoo's number as I drive off.  It took him multiple rings before he answered back.

" _Yes?_ "  His response is as clipped as usual, still hating phone calls

"We just parted with Seulgi.  I'm driving back to the city.  Is there anything I need to do before I go home?"

" _Aren't you tired yet?_ "  So that means I should back-off a bit.

"I'm not.  China's not so far from Korea anyways."  I stopped by the crossroads, the stoplight was glaring red.  I just arrived from my hometown earlier, but strangely enough, I don't feel tired.

Silence filled the air.  It is Wonwoo's way of contemplating if what should he do.  This usually happens when people offer help which he seemed to mind regardless of who asks.  He sighed.  " _Then meet Minki.  He was able to get a hold of something important and I want to know about it as soon as I can._ "

"Sure.  Where?"

" _Do you know the bar where pimps line up their girls for sale?_ "

Ugh.  Gross.  "Yeah.  That's by the west of the city near the National Dome."

" _Meet him there.  Then bring him to me._ "

"Your parent's place?"  I asked, skeptical.  Wonwoo hates transacting in his family's home.

" _No.  My building.  I'll be waiting_."  He dropped the call.  
  
I parked my car at the opposite side of the road, hoping that the pimps would leave me alone.  To my luck, they didn't.  They kept tapping on my window.  I just plainly ignored them until I could feel someone trying to open the door.  Pissed, I lowered the window glass to scare them off.  But before I could growl at them, a seductive voice interrupted me.

"He's with me people, so can you please back off?"

She had a wavy reddish hair that falls until her mid back.  She finger combed a side and let he hair hall over her modest bosom before she tucked it into her hair.  The lady is tall from most girls; the black fitted jeans accentuated her legs and her loose polo dress made her prettier.  Her pair of heels made her taller, the bag on her arm made her look like some rich girl.   Seeing her mad me really confused because Minki _is_ a guy despite his soft features.

Still, the pimps left me begrudgingly as she took a seat at the passenger's side and asked me to drive off.  So maybe I owe her some gratitude.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am."

"That's nothing.  Friends help each other during times of need."

Oh.  I don't know her.  "This is the first time I met you ma'am."

She laughed.  "Seriously Jun.  You didn't recognize me?"

The woman then proceeded and removed her hair extensions one by one.  She erased any signs of make-up from her face before she took off her contact lenses.  When she's done, She removed her brasserie and combed her now shoulder length hair to tie it up.  She also changed her heels which she placed into her bag after she put on a pair of comfortable shoes.  While she does this, I just kept my eyes on the road to give her some privacy.  Then, she settled on her seat and mumbled "That's better." and ran a hand through her hair.

I let my eyes wander through her features.  But I felt like my eyes were betraying me.

" _Minki?_ " I asked, unsure.

He laughed.  "Yep.  The only one."

"Why the heck are you in a woman's outfit?!?!"

"Just because."  He rolled his eyes.  Then he laughed again at my expression.  "Okay.  To explain simply, one of the enemy's men was left to die in Seungcheol's territory three days ago.  He isn't actually a part of their group — he is the son of one of their intels.  Jonghyun saw him bleeding in an alleyway near the garbages with his dead father.  We decided to keep him alive; he has his own use."  He looked ahead.  "Well, depends on what Wonwoo will decide about him."

"You can't keep him for long."

"We know. His condition had extremely improved during these past days, and the poor kid was traumatized.  Well, I would be in the same condition if I saw my father's throat being slit in front of me as they make me a punching bag out of fun."

I almost puked at what I heard.  "Let's just hope Wonwoo would feel merciful tonight.  If that boy is indeed useful, we definitely need him."  
  


Minki is Jonghyun's best friend.  But Wonwoo explains that they're lovers but not as out as Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  Hailing from a wealthy family, he was able to get a hold of a Medical Degree specializing in Emergency Medicine.  Jonghyun took medicine too, as a guise for their family business which is primarily hospitals.  But as loving as he is, there is a primary hospital built for catering their men for free.  Well, mainly Seungcheol's men.

A way to describe Minki is he is androgynous; women envy her femininity while men look at him for his coolness.  His family just let him be because he only dresses as a woman whenever he deems necessary.  But it baffles me as to why he feels way comfortable in wearing wigs, skirts, and heels.  
  


I parked the car by the entrance of Wonwoo's office.  The guard seemed to be expecting us too because Wonwoo's secretary, Eunha, was also waiting for us by the lobby.

"Good evening sirs.  This way please."  Eunha said after she bowed for a greeting.  She walked in an area that looks like it's under renovation.  At the back most of the building lies a service elevator which we were asked to come in.

"Is any of Won's brother here?"  I asked.

"Yes sir.  Mr. Jonghyun just arrived a few minutes prior."  
"Really?"  Minki exclaimed before he turned to me.  "This will be an easy win."  He grinned.  While it is true that Jonghyun can make people follow what he wants, he is known as a fond of rescuing people deemed by this society as trash.  With that personality of his, Seungcheol has a hard time refusing in taking them under his wing (Wonwoo is harder to convince in letting people stay) and those who were 'adopted' were technically as loyal as a man's best friend — a dog.  
I just shrugged at his overly confident smile. 

Well, maybe he is right.  
  
We were escorted at the 24th floor.  It looked like we were at the rooftop, but turns out that it was rather a lounge made for staff.  There were multiple soundproof rooms spread in the entire floor, three of those were reserved for the Executives.  Wonwoo was seated in the room with an open space, Jonghyun in front of him.  They were talking about a rather funny story.

"Seulgi said she won't trust people again.  So she went over to me and asked — very politely, mind you — to chaperone her in a blind date.  I totally flipped!" 

"You?  A chaperone?  You'll just leave them be.  You're going to excuse yourself by 'You guys can have fun.' then go."  Wonwoo was shaking his head in amusement.

"That's why the guy was in utter shock when Seungcheol came in with Hansol.  The date has begun when they came, proceeding to seat at each of Seulgi's side; one inked and intimidating, the other welcoming but questioning.  The guy ordered food for everyone and tried to kept his cool.  Then, Hansol asked something — one thing you just don't blurt out out of the blue — and that's if he wanted to get under Seulgi's skirt.  The guy reddened at the question, clearly embarrassed.  He suddenly bade goodbye, paid the bill, and never saw Seulgi again."

Wonwoo clapped his hands.  "Sometimes, Hansol's innocence can be really useful, you know?"

"True."  Jonghyun took a sip from his coffee.  "And I doubt if Seungcheol would teach him those things to corrupt his mind."

"Huh.  Most probably, Jeonghan _will_ pollute the poor guy's mind."  Wonwoo snickered.  
  
Eunha called over their attention and announced our arrival.  Wonwoo dismissed the girl after asking her to clear his schedule for the entire week.  He also said that the girl can take a sudden paid leave until he comes back to work.  The girl was exuberant; she replied that she'll take an overtime to finish all her work prior to going home.  Then she exited.

"A sudden leave?"  I asked, confused.  "You can't just leave your company whenever you want."

Smirking, my friend took a sip from his chocolate.  "Says you."

"Ha!  Mine is at least planned and I got to send out notices about my absence."

"Really?"  Wonwoo raised a brow at me.  "So your notices were posted by the time I called you for help?"

"No.  Of course not.  It was announced hours after I left for the flight."

Minki elbowed me lightly.  "That doesn't make you any different from him."

Jonghyun laughed at me.  "Do you like something to drink?"  He then asked as he went into the coffee maker behind Wonwoo.

"Black tea, if you may."  I said.

"Coffee would do."  Minki said as he fix himself from his seat.

Wonwoo watched Minki and Jonghyun interact for a moment until our drinks were made.  They looked like they're having some silent conversation.  But Wonwoo is known to take note of a person's quirks and habits in just one meeting, and I can see his mind will open the topic we wanted to discuss.

"Okay.  I understand.  I'll meet the little orphan you wanted to save."  Then he just finished his cup of chocolate silently, ignoring the wide-eyed expression we're giving him.

 


	8. Do not Cross the Lost Quadrants

Chan

* * *

 

 

I have always hated interrogations.

It feels like you've done something wrong when you're clearly innocent. The inquiries were condemned at some point; it angers me that I was treated like some lowlife who's beyond help.

Maybe it is because he's a psychologist that's why Jonghyun's questions seemed more of a chat, but it never helped me calm down. Minki even made an effort to visit me thrice today — now four times — and made sure I'll heal just fine. The visit should be calming like the previous ones; however, the cold guy and model dude just seemed too scary. Like a fight will break out soon.

The aura they emit are just like those bastards' have.

Jonghyun saw my reluctance to recount my story; he never forced to mention anything. He sighed, and looked at me intently."We wanted to know what happened. At least my brother and our friends may find a way to help you." He patted my back, the action sending soothing warmth. 

Taking a deep breath, I started my story, hoping the end will hide the pain.

"As you may have noticed, my father was a part of a gang. Not just some simple gang: it is one that rules the underground. We never really intended to become included in their dangerous line of work, but my mom somehow got caught in a web of a waiting prey.

"We own a simple flower shop, not as big as your family's businesses of course. But it was enough for us to get by. Having frequent customers who own funeral parlor, I can't say we were too poor. I was actually able to enter a private academy by middle school. 

"My grades aren't bad — I was one of the top of our batch. And I was preparing to enter a school that offers dance scholarship to willing students; it was my dream to let my parents attend the opening of my dance studio." Tears started to form in my eyes, and I swallowed hard, hoping not to cry.

"What we didn't know was mom is into gambling. Not just cheap gambling that will earn a few dollars; this caused us to be buried in debt in secret. It was not until my mom left us in the wake of the morning — together with her debts and sorry letter which was neither helpful to us.

"Before the confrontation came, we escaped. We didn't stay in an area for long; I studied at home by borrowing books in libraries I could get a hold of. If I would be able to acquire a scholarship, I could pay them back slowly. They never saw that as an option, though.

"They caught us one late night as we were preparing to leave. It has been a year since we left everything behind and we were so scared of what's going to happen.

"Instead, they took interest in our ability to hide. Most specifically, our tendency to escape even in the worst situations. Dad was asked to serve them as a payment method and they left us most of the time. I was able to go back into a proper school. And we thought that it will stay normal, to say the least, for us."

Taking in a deep breath, I felt my heart quickened. This is the part I never wanted to recall. It just hurts. "Dad helped a spy escape." I looked at them, eyes grave. I let the tears fall, tired of suppressing them. "He found Hyunjoo tied up in the interrogation room. She was scared, which is appallingly obvious, and she didn't even know why she's taken. Turns out she's my mom's child from another man whom she went back to when she left us. Dad knew this all along; close gang friends helped him to look for my mom. I was a year younger than her, but she knew me. And I regret that I wasn't able to know her sooner.

"When they escaped, they took a secret passage which turns out to be manned when it was mentioned offhandedly when he first joined the gang. They reached me at home, who was clueless to what's going on. They caught up and mercilessly killed my father immediately. He hasn't just been slashed, he was even shot. That was going on while I was being flogged and Hyunjoo was being raped in front of me. She was howling in pain and kept apologizing to me because she was never been a sister.

"I took it all. I didn't close my eyes as I take in my father's bleeding body lose its life and my sister's ragged carcass being dragged into darkness. When police patrols came to look — we were apparently too loud, causing concerns to neighbors — they took us and escaped. The last thing I heard is that they'll take my sister's body back to their base and do her until her corpse changes temperature."

 

It was a long story. I know. But I wanted to have the chance to tell it out loud so I can mourn for the last time. There's no way I can turn back the time and change the events and the only thing I can do is hold into my nightmare and fight back. The warm tears never stopped flowing, my shouts were never silenced, and my grief was accepted with open hands. Jonghyun and Minki embraced me tightly; the warmth gave me the security I need.

After I calmed down, I was asked to eat. The foods they offered are those I have never eaten in my entire life. Manners may have left me during the meal but no reprimands came; the silence was enjoyable after the storm.

Minki gave me another check and looked over the stitches that I never know where they lie. He cleaned them again despite my protests, Jun gave me an ice pack for my bruises, and Jonghyun handed me new set of clothes. And they were designer brands at that.

"Shouldn't you let that hematoma bleed to decrease the swelling?" Wonwoo suddenly said, pointing at the bruise at my left eye. 

"I already did that. The thing is, I'm not an Ophthalmologist to know what's going to happen with his eye so I'm settling to cold compress. Once the bruise lightens in his eye, I'll do a warm one." Minki replied as he taped a gauze at my back. He had his hair banded now, the fringe clipped to perfection.

"How long will that last then?"

"I don't have a rough approximation as to when. Besides, his muscles seemed sore too. He needs more rest."

"Mmm." Wonwoo turned his stone face to Jonghyun. "I know this is sudden, but . . . how long has it been since you last practiced your degree in Plastic Surgery?"

Jongyun raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. "Three years ago? I didn't keep track of the time but I did a 'make-over' with Lena when she almost cracked her skull in one of her blunders."

Minki looked at his friend's brother with brows furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

He pursed his lips, not wanting to explain. That much is certain. But Jonghyun glared at him and Wonwoo gave in with a groan.

"He's a splitting image of Chan if you remove the scars and wounds. Just thought of it." Wonwoo shrugged at their reactions then crossed his arms against his chest.

While it hurts me to move my face, I swallowed the pain and asked. "Chan?"

The four of them looked at each other, testing the waves. Minki sighed deeply and shrugged. Jun was the one who broke the silence though. "Minki's _supposedly_ missing brother."

"Supposedly?" I am curious who is this man they're seeing in me. The atmosphere felt that I was intruding, though.

Minki stopped what he's doing and reached for his wallet. He held a picture in front of me, and I took note of the boy's features. Chan looked nothing like Minki's androgynous features; still handsome, nonetheless. He has squinty eyes, high cheekbones, puffy lips and a not so narrow face. Even fringes fall a few centimeters above his thick eyebrows, making him look younger than that of his age.

I took the only picture I was able to save during the riot, one that my Dad and I had taken in a park near our place. I placed it beside Chan's picture and as dumbfounded as they were, everyone seemed to agree with what Wonwoo had said.

"That guy was kidnapped by a group. They thought they'd get a lot if money from the ransom they asked; stupid of them to think of that when we all have stronger connections. Chan died in the middle of the rescue mission due to a mistake. But Minki decided to hide the truth from his family and announced that he's still mending because he ran away when he had a chance." Jun explained.

"You know the reason why I did that, right? Mom and Dad are happier knowing the lie than the truth. Heck, one of the maids said that Chan's dead — she was fired before she was able to beg for the job." Minki took the photo back to his wallet and busied himself again with my wounds.

Wonwoo addressed to me now. "The group your dad belonged to was the Hunting Sparks. Correct me if I'm wrong."

I gulped. "How did you know?"

"That fucking group who's main underground business is human trafficking?" Jun asked incredulously. Wonwoo just nodded his head.

"Isn't it the group that took Chan first before passing him to the other syndicates?" Jonghyun glanced at Minki as he awaited for confirmation. The guy just sighed, still occupied by my wounds.

"More so we have the reason to do this."  
"Do what Won? Don't tell me you're planning to replace Chan by using him?" Jun stared at his friend with mouth hanging open.

Wonwoo nodded again, nonchalant with how ridiculous he is sounding. "That is if the two of them will consent to it." His serious eyes met mine. It felt like I was a game waiting for the hunter's shot. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Choi Dino. I just celebrated my 18th birthday two days ago."

I watched Wonwoo contemplate. He spared a glance at Jonghyun who smiled gently at him for support. "Since we're done past all the secrets, let's just continue being honest to each other. There's no point in lying, anyways." Minki said. The response made Wonwoo smile. "Well Dino, to tell you honestly, people with experiences like yours tend to aim for revenge. With what I gathered while observing you, I can see you just wanted to move on from it. Rare, but at least you're man enough to accept things the way as they come.

"Still, I think there's something _more_ than money. Usually, gangs never really cared much about it — they can still earn more through different means. The fact that they wanted your mom desperately is because there's an ulterior reason." 

Jonghyun helped me get changed into cleaner set of clothes. "You think so?"

"Why bother saving her husband when you could've just tortured him until you deem him innocent? They know that your father is still seeking your mother regardless of what happened between them. So it seemed to me that they just used the two of you to find your mom." He paused. "Are you sure you're not hiding something from us?"

Jun leaned into his seat and smirked. "Better spill it out little guy. We're risking our lives here so could you at least detail it out for us?"

I gulped. Maybe they are better in reading people than I thought. Jun's stare intensified causing me to raise my arms, giving up. "Okay! Okay! When they were flogging me, one of those men said something about my mom being a witness on something. That something was not elaborated, though. The guy was silenced with a punch."

Everyone stayed silent. More than anything, it looked to me like our lives have become intertwined; getting out will never be easy.  
Minki broke the still atmosphere by addressing Wonwoo. "I'm done measuring the pros and cons of your suggestion. And honestly, I'm all fine with you guys using Chan's identity for this. He's dead; I can't bring him back." Then he turned to me. "If you say yes, I just want to remind you that once you assume someone else's life, you can never turn back. You'll lose yourself: Dino will be forgotten. Until the day you die — you'll be known as Lee Chan."

Jonghyun gave me a sympathizing look. "I'm sure you have already noticed that you can only depend on yourself now. And more than an adult — as a human being — you must stand by your decisions."

They allowed me to think. It is really unnerving because I can't settle into anything. Heck, I doubt if I'm prepared for this. I never expected to be in the same place my dad has been years ago, even if our circumstances differ with the type of people offering the job.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded.

Everyone soon gathered up to leave, placing pain relievers, food, water, and clothes by the table. I know Jonghyun will back for me soon. When that time comes, I'll be a brand-new person. Whether I fully understand what offer I had just accepted or not, one thing is for sure: I cannot take my word back.

Jun is the last one to leave. But before he closed the door, he gave me a parting greeting. "See you soon, Lee Chan."

 

I watched as the last remaining days of Dino close shut in front of me.

 


	9. Find (Y) in the Endless Arrow

Soonyoung

* * *

 

 

I flinched in surprise when I heard fists made contact with a protesting wood.

My head turned to the sound of the noise, watching my older brother Baekho kick his poor chair as a hand run over his hair. I get his frustration, and there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe that's the reason why I am still calm even if things are not going well.

We've been scheduling appointments to the Third Jeon son, Wonwoo, for the sake of asking a favor. This is all because one of our prospect partners suddenly chose a different company to sign a contract with — after speaking to the ever great consultant.

And out of sheer luck, Wonwoo and his secretary are on leave for five fucking days: this is the second day.

According to his staff, Wonwoo usually asks Eunha (his secretary) to be on leave whenever he is out too. This gives his other consultants a fair trade as other jobs will be passed to them automatically since he's gone for a while. People are amazed on how he just leaves his company unattended for several days but still manages to have a high profit by the end of the year. 

"Can't you contact him?" Baekho asked as he looked over his building walls. I never saw any importance in having glass walls on your office whose view will give you nothing but boring skyscrapers and moving cars.

"No. I already tried calling him. I even dialed his home phone. His mom said he's with Junhui and Shownu as of the moment. They're probably out, somewhere."

"He's one of your closest friends since middle school, Soonyoung! Reaching him shouldn't be an issue!"

I rolled my eyes. True, we've been close when we were little but we grew apart by college. We took courses at far universities and we fell out of contact. When we were able to meet again, his two trusted friends, Junhui the Architect and Shownu the Civil Engineer, were with him. He said he was taking Accountancy at that moment. Well, I didn't question it before but it baffled me now because how could an Accountant become a Consultant out of whim? "I tried, okay? I already did! You know Wonwoo doesn't like speaking thru phone so I know that he also took his phone off."

"Fuck." Baekho said as he sat back heavily and hung his head.

A few moments of nerve wracking silence passed by when Minhyun, Baekho's secretary, knocked and announced a rather unexpected visit. "Sir, Mr. Jeon Jonghyun is waiting outside asking if you could spare him a moment?"

It seemed that the guy read the irritation that became evident in my brother's features which made him do a double take. "Should I ask him to leave?"

Baekho took a deep breath and calmed himself for a few minutes. "No. Let him in. Move the rest of my meetings in the afternoon. Also, bring us some tea." Minhyun nodded and went out.

 

Jonghyun came in wearing a simple attire: a black polo shirt tucked in blue pants. His white coat is still donned on; the sight made Baekho cock a brow at him.

"I'm not one of your crazy patients so I would appreciate you removing that damn cloth and keeping it from my sight." Baekho sat in the couch and asked me to move into a different seat. He gestured Jonghyun to sit in front of him.

"Well, I have to rush here due to my brother's pleas while at work so it never occurred to me the need to remove this." He ran a hand over his hair as he leaned on the seat and dangle an arm at the backrest. He sat crossed-legged; the posture contrasting his meek features. Jonghyun smirked. "Its not like I'm here to discuss business anyways so just don't look at it."

Baekho looked like he's a second away in punching Jonghyun and I'm calculating the cons of his action. Luckily, Minhyun came back together with some coffee and tea and with some biscuits. After setting down the snacks, he excused himself again and shut the door quietly.

I decided to start the conversation. "Jonghyun, what brings you here? Who asked you to visit us?"

"Wonwoo." He said his brother's name like an explanation, though I know he doesn't like beating around the bush. "Mom contacted Junhui in order to speak with him. He can't come right now since he's busy with some personal matters and had asked me to talk regarding some pressing matters on your side?"

"I wanted to speak with your brother directly. I doubt you can accurately relay the information to him considering you can't even comply to promises." Baekho's response was filled with sarcasm which Jonghyun found amusing.

Smirking, Jonghyun took a sip from his tea. "You know, if you're still so bitter at me not taking Law as a profession when we both talked into it since we were little, forgive me now. People were given brains to think and decide for themselves. Don't take it on me when my father doesn't force us to study the courses he likes for the sake of business." He placed his cup down and took a cookie. "Unlike yours, though."

"That's very considerate of Wonwoo to know what we needed when he's still on vacation." Interjection is a good way to calm my brother down; his hands are curled into fists, too tight that it seemed like it will hit something — or someone — soon to release the tension.

The guy smiled genuinely at me, face calm. At least he has anger control unlike my brother. "Well, if your mom would contact you non-stop through your best friend asking to check out what your childhood friend wants, of course you'll force yourself to do something. And considering Wonwoo's patience level, I doubt if he could handle three calls saying the same concern." He paused, finishing the rest of his cookie then spoke to me again. "So, what is it that you want to tell him?"

"Well . . ." I looked at Baekho, hoping that he will explain things himself. Seeing that he is still giving deathly stares at Jonghyun, it seemed that I have no choice but explain it myself. "We wanted to know the reason why he didn't recommend our company as a good business partner with the Kang Enterprises. We've been having multiple talks with them for almost three months now hoping to make them sign a contract but they backed out in the last minute. Their CEO said that they had sought Wonwoo's consulting company for advise and that's how they decided to decline our offer."

A sudden laugh from Jonghyun surprised me. I don't know if he finds it amusing that we lost a million dollar contract or my explanation is just way too verbose causing confusion on his part.

"That's funny." He tidied himself up, drying the tears from his eyes due to continuous laughing. "It seems to me that you're blaming Wonwoo on why you haven't secured the deal."

"Because it is really your damn brother's fault!" Baekho shouted. He finally erupted. Pointing a finger at Jonghyun, he continued speaking. "That damn brat always make sure that we won't be getting any deals for the past year! And you know what? They always decline during the time wherein we agreed to sign the contract! What is his problem? Is he doing this just to flat out irritate us?!"

Jonghyun sighed, patience wearing thin. But you can see him calming himself as much as he can; he doesn't want any brawls. "Be reasonable, Baekho. Businessmen go to a consultant because they want to have good sustainable businesses established through partnerships. There must be a _reason_ why they do not sign your offers. If you believe that your deals are _good_ , then there are _excellent_ ones other companies offer. And that's the problem. Because there are _better_ options for them to take. Unfortunately, your company's not one of those. You, blaming my brother won't bring any good for your company. He is being paid for advices which he has to provide. So it is just right for him to choose the perfect company to not embarrass himself in the future."

The reply we received was apparently too much for Baekho to take; he stood up, grabbed Jonghyun by his collar, hand curved into a fist and was about to punch him. It happened so fast that I just stood there gaping. 

Our visitor held his ground. He didn't flinch and kept his eye contact with my brother ignoring the aggression. Jonghyun stayed silent for a few more moments then spoke again. "What, Baekho? Not gonna hit me? You've always wanted to, right? Do it!"

Baekho took a deep breath then released him. Then he went over to his table, shouting frustration. He hit his mahogany table again — his poor outlet — and did multiple punches to it. The scene seemed to amuse Jonghyun even more; his proud smirk and soft chuckles say it all.

I know that they had a rocky friendship due to a recent incident Baekho refused to tell. We were all close when we were little, ironic as it may sound, but we all never got along that much. Our differences were too apparent and it clearly set us apart. Nonetheless, we had each others' backs to lean on and support us on whichever field we have chosen. Seeing Jonghyun come here looked like more of an insult to Baekho; he didn't want to take Law in college. He was just about to graduate when Dad asked him to take Business Administration too. To mollify my broken brother, I took the other course even though I don't want it too.

When I saw Wonwoo and his brothers laughing about their courses with their father at one party we had attended a few years back, I felt my heart clench. Envy is really a difficult enemy.

Jonghyun stood up and walked to Baekho who is still looking at the boring scenery in front of him. He patted the man's back who broke away from the touch. I saw him whisper something at my brother's ear, getting his attention, who looked at the smiling snake beside him. Jonghyun hugged my brother who's face was on verge of tears and bid goodbye to me. He went out, bowing to Minhyun with his secretary, Aron, and went on his way.

Not knowing what to do with a sobbing Baekho, I went on my way and dialed my cousin's number which was never answered.

 

My brother isn't calming soon so I excused myself and asked Minhyun to cancel all of Baekho's appointments. The guy looked resigned but knew we all don't have a choice. I didn't tell them what time I'll be coming back; I needed a breathe of fresh air so without thinking about it, I drove to Mingyu's university.

Good thing it isn't that far away from the office. I just took a cab as I am too stressed to drive. I tried calling him again and I got dismissed by the second ring. Apparently, I had forgotten that he has a class and I'm disturbing him. He messaged me to just go straight home to his brother's atelier so I can bother the silent guy instead.

Which I did. But not before I buy some take out foods from a Chinese restaurant.

Jisoo is waiting by his atelier when I came. He moved all of his classes in the morning as soon as he received my message, and he had tea and biscuits prepared. He was busy painting a seashore when I went in, the calmness of the place relaxed me.

"You rarely drop by. What's going on? Uncle still asking you to convince us to come back?" He didn't remove his eyes from what he's doing, though I am sure he knew it is me who came.

"What accusations are you spouting right now? Can't I just visit my cousins whenever I want to?"

Laughing, Jisoo turned to me. "Not really. Just surprised." He's still the same the last time I saw him. Pale pink hair, calm features like of an 1980's movies, and gentle demeanors that made him quiet, to say the least. But he really isn't; pair him with his best friend Jeonghan and all your first impressions will be chattered. They're like little devils disguised in beautiful faces. I wonder on how they can just think of weird ways to play around? "Did you have a fight with Uncle?"

I shook my head. "Baekho's getting on my nerves." I sat beside him, and start munching over the cookies. "He got pissed due to an unexpected situation; witnessed an amazing face-off." Jisoo eyed over the amount of food I brought, and I just shrugged at him.

He made a face. "Did it end up with a brawl?" Everyone in the family seemed to know Baekho's temperament.

I took a sip from the prepared tea then sighed. "Almost. But Jonghyun handles Baekho the best out of all the people I saw speak with him. He can really make him switch moods." I grinned at my cousin's smile. "I wonder what his lips are made of."

"Muscles and fats?"

I guffawed. "Nice one!" I reached for a high five he didn't return, teasing. He continued adding colors to his work while I scoffed at him.

Looking around, I noticed Jisoo's simple life now. He can make a living with his artistic talent — being a painter and poet — but still be able to be happy. His younger brother, Mingyu, has an awesome brain that got him a scholarship and was able to continue his education. They maybe orphans; the status seemed irrelevant considering the life the have right now. In peace.

"Is it worth it?" I blurted unintentionally.

Jisoo stopped brushing over the canvass and stared at me. "What is?"

"Not involving yourself in the family business." Sadly, that's the truth. Their father was the first-born son and had managed the company for years. He died due to an accident, and my father took the job to maintain the business. Jisoo and Mingyu both opted out of the leadership when it was supposedly theirs.

Sighing, Jisoo turned to face me. His hands were stained with colorful paints, and I wonder if his life is as beautiful as those inks. "Yes, in a way. I get to be me, my friends never see me for the money others thought is my only worth. Mingyu says that I am being more vocal now with my concerns; I just had a weigh off my shoulders when we moved away from the mansion. But sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if we stayed."

"Why don't you come back; everyone will be thrilled."

Exhaling heavily, Jisoo placed his paintbrush down and looked at me. "This is the life we chose, Soonyoung. We're really thankful of your support for us even if we disappointed everyone of you. Still, I don't think money and power isn't worth fighting for. I can't afford to lose my brother anymore — he's the only one I have left." He ruffled my hair, comforting me.

Shutting my mouth, I just gave Jisoo a sad smile. This life I have now is way suffocating and sometimes I wanted to be free from it. But I know that I wouldn't have a chance to do so; Baekho failed in trying, and surely, I won't succeed too. I wish I also have an option to choose whatever it is that will make me happy, though I know I'll never have the chance.

Until I meet someone worth fighting for.

 


	10. Deceits of a Wrong Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameo Chapter.

Jonghyun

(Cameo)

* * *

 

 

Baekho's devastated face is the best I've seen of him so far.

And sadly, I'm not satisfied of it.

I looked past the changing view inside my car as Aron drive me to Wonwoo's current location. The silence was kind of peaceful and I'm happy that my usual loud secretary left me be. Closing my eyes, I wondered through the memories that broke us apart.

Minki, Baekho, and I are all childhood best friends. They are the first ones outside the family who never cared if I am a bastard from a different woman. My friends just liked me for who I am and I'll forever be grateful.

Until useless emotions made us become conflicted beings.

When Minki confessed to me, I never thought anything of it. Because I knew for the longest time that Baekho loves him. I never denied him either, I just want us to stay the same. But his persistence to win me made Baekho lose more of his depleting self-confidence. It didn't help that his father manipulates his life the way the man wanted. And it angered him more to see me do all the things I want without having any repercussions. He just held it in — until he exploded.

He was with Chan when the kid was kidnapped. Minki was by my office, messing around when a panicked call came. Baekho was already tailing the kidnap car, frustrated by its speed. Wonwoo and Seungcheol pitched in to help, with a hard-headed Seokmin following in secret. Jun followed after sometime, securing the place of negotiation. We were able to transact without needing the useless help of the police and our families; Seulgi was willing to shell out the needed money for free. But Baekho, as prideful as he is, towed Seokmin to rescue Chan without waiting for backup. This caused a scared Chan to run away with Seokmin, only ending in separation when the men chased them.

And when multiple gunshots pierced through Chan's delicate body, Minki and Jun were there to witness the nightmare.

Much like on how the three if us were present when Seokmin was shot by his leg, causing him to fall into a stone in his ear.

The incident caused us a life and someone's sense of hearing.

But while the other recovers, another rots fifty feet below the ground.

This nightmare broke the three of us apart permanently. Especially when I started returning back Minki's affection whole-heartedly.

These events made Baekho release all the kept emotions he had in him: he became mad, he became moody, he became reckless - he is an utter definition of chaos. All of the restraints he kept in himself suddenly became loose, so loose that he's become a wreaker. He even hit his father once in an argument, not even feeling guilty about it.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes only to be welcomed by the grayness of the car's interior. This is one of Seokmin's habit I learned to appreciate: lean your head at anything and just stare above. The stillness and sometimes peacefulness of the blank spaces or wandering clouds is enough to calm one down.

The blank space made me realize that I just provoked the friend I learned to hate.

But I am hating myself more in allowing my brother's absurd suggestion to happen.

More than ever, I can't say no when I saw Minki's eyes twinkle in anticipation.

Because the revenge he planned for Baekho is coming to life. The clueless guy knew that Chan's still mending in an ICU somewhere. He isn't allowed to visit, and that is a given, nonetheless, he wanted to see him to make amends. But Minki isn't allowing it. He will never allow it. That's because there's no one to show. Even Minki's parents never visited because they believe that Chan's beyond salvation.

At least now, there's someone alive to start the lies.

And I'm hoping he's man enough to swallow all the deceitful facts that he will mention one of these days.

 

Aron parked the car at my alumni University entrance and handed me an orange long sleeved sweatshirt. It has my name in the back but other than the bold print, everything is plainly colored. I looked at him. "What's this for?"

"Mrs. Jeon sent that clothing earlier. According to the staff, she was handing one of those per her son. She passed a message to have it worn today; there is some event that will take place in the afternoon."

I frowned. While I love my step-mother, I can't hide my irritation over the shirt. Am I a child? Why is my name written on it?

Sighing, I changed into it and went into the library to meet the bookworm.

The place haven't changed a bit, albeit some building renovations that took place. I saw some of my previous professors who were pleased to see me. It seemed like our family had a reputation for having brilliant sons: the three of us all graduated with flying honors. Not to boast — it was all done without us trying hard. We just studied when needed, but still had fun. Sometimes, the fun is inclined into something dangerous as well.

From what we heard, Seokmin is also doing well; topping his year with outstanding grades despite him being the loudest student of the class. Well, the guy has concentration issues; he gets bored so easily. That's why he does everything he can to not be bored. Until he becomes the distraction himself.

When I reached the library, Mrs. Tan, the old librarian, immediately told me Wonwoo's cubicle. Apparently, he was a favorite student by the librarians who always reserve the same cubicle each time. He was never been a bother, unless he fell asleep until closing time.

He was stationed at the back most cubicle beside the windows. He had a couch and table to himself, reading with his feet up by the table. Thick books were piled up of each other, each spine faced to him. The books were arranged neatly by size; the table was spotlessly clean. He was wearing the same sweatshirt in a chiffon yellow color which made him look like a gentleman - but he really isn't.

I sat beside him, falling into the couch heavily. It didn't amuse him, his glasses fell and he slipped into his right because of my sudden weight. He frowned. "What?"

"I'm picking you up." I shrugged. Its better if Seungcheol and I are oriented about his plan before the others. This way, we will have a general idea of what should we prepare for.

"Seokmin's class will end in fifteen minutes. I'm waiting for him."

Now, I frowned. That spoiled brother of ours will surely cause a scene. "What for?"

Wonwoo held a similar blue sweatshirt in his hands as an explanation. He grinned at me.

"I see. Then we'll go?"

"No. After my delivery, I'm meeting Junhui. He's having a talk here too, right now."

I raised a brow at him. He's not even working and he's still busy? Why? "Can you prioritize us than your vain best friend?" 

My brother laughed softly. "Okay. I get it. I'll tell him." He brought his phone out then sent an sms message to Jun. Then he stood up and proceeded to return the books he took at the shelves. When he's done, we exited politely off the place.

While we are walking into the corridors, we got to be stopped by some of Wonwoo's professors too. This man is a double degree holder of both Accountancy and Interior Designing; both he took out of whim. Accountancy because he's curious about money matters (which he finished in just two years) and Interior Designing due to his friends' courses. It's funny because he doesn't like being bossed around, but he decides based on what the people around him do.

We went into the cafeteria next. Wonwoo tried his best to fix his facial expression because Seokmin is a bit difficult to handle. As we entered, we caught Seungcheol's frame by the other entrance, looking annoyed in a pink sweatshirt. We sneaked a glance at each other then snickered. Seungcheol never wears anything pink.

Wonwoo raised his hand and called to him. Seungcheol frowned when he saw us, especially when we gave him an amused chuckle as soon as he reached us.

"So . . . anyone cares to trade with me?" Seungcheol said with a raised brow.

I shook my head. "Mine has a name on it."

"So is mine. And Seokmin's too." Wonwoo patted his back lightly. "Besides, mom is exhilarated with the idea of seeing you in pastel colors."

He groaned. "I'm not Jeonghan." He pursed his lips. Our mother is very fond of Jeonghan; she often gives the guy flowy or loose shirts because of his feminine frame. Mostly in pastel.

"We get it." I put an arm around him then ushered him inside.

All the three of us looked for Seokmin. Seungcheol saw him by the right middle most seats with his friends. He was guffawing. Our squad went to his place and watched as his jaw dropped, including the food he's chewing as of the moment.

Irritated, Wonwoo took out his handkerchief then wiped our brother's mouth. Luckily he's not seated between his friends or else it would be harder to tend for him.

He asked after chewing the food left from his mouth. "Wait . . . What are you doing here?" 

Seungcheol raised a brow then sighed. "Nothing much. If you have forgotten, the three of us are all an alumni of this university."

Seokmin kept his face smooth. It is easy to tell he isn't comfortable of meeting us in a place with a lot of people; it bothered him. He looked around then pointed at our shirts then he smirked. "And what's with that off the rack clothes?" 

"Don't be so full of yourself." Wonwoo rolled his eyes and tossed him the blue cotton sweatshirt. "You have one too."

The guy made face. "Who's idea is this?" He asked as he spread the shirt to see.

"Mom." Seungcheol said.

Smirking, Seokmin stood up and elbowed Seungcheol in the ribs. "So that's why you're all wearing cheery colors."

Wonwoo just shook his head at Seungcheol who's clearly unamused. I patted my youngest brother's head; he turned to me, flashing his supposedly friendly smile. He's trying to lighten our situation, so I'm going to help him with the facade. "And you're going to wear one too, dumbass."

He pouted at the remark, though not offended. "What's the occasion?"

It is Seungcheol who answered. "Hansol's Motorcross competition."

"We're gonna be the cheering squad." Wonwoo shrugged.

The guy frowned. "He can ride a motorcycle and even participate in competitions but I can't?" He sat back again, starting to munch over the burger he's been feasting on. He really is a baby. I can see he's been thinking of other things too.

Sighing loudly, Seungcheol patted his back pockets then took out three small boxes. He tossed one at both Wonwoo and I, then placed the last a top of Seokmins's head.

Our youngest brother pouted as he took the box and looked at them with puppy eyes. Wonwoo's confused look mirrored my wondering expression. Seungcheol just shrugged at us so we opened it. I just stared ath the silver key the box held.

"I already have a car." Wonwoo stated.

"But not a motorcycle." He grinned.

Seokmin squealed. "You're giving us a motorcycle?" He smiled genuinely from ear to ear. "Seriously?"

"It's dangerous." I warned. When Hansol told us about his need for one, we had a huge debate. But Dad allowed him to have one, much to my dismay.

"But cool!" Seokmin said, eyes gleeful. He proudly showed the key to his friends who all wore an awkward expression. Seokmin took that in and apologized. He forgot to introduce us to them. Typical of him.

 

He smiled to them and gestured to us one by one as he mentioned our names. We all bowed politely, uninterested, but we kept it hidden. It's rude.

Jungkook, a guy with chubby cheeks and brown hair suddenly bowed when Wonwoo was introduced. "Thank you for the last time. It was kind of you to treat us." He was seconded by the others.

Wonwoo just smiled a little and nudged his glassed in his nose. "No problem. That was nothing."

Yugyeom asked us to sit with them. They were eating pastries and some noodles. The group made an effort to try and fit us in the table, even taking a vacant table and seats to accommodate us. Wonwoo stood up as I initiated to buy more food. They wanted to give us money for it but I dismissed them. Prideful, they even tried compromising but something in my expression shut them up. Seokmin mumbled that they are waiting for three others which Seungcheol acknowledged for us.

We didn't talk as we lined up to order. Both of us just looked at the menu, exchanging questions with the servers with their recommended dishes. They were serving some of our drinks when I started the conversation rolling. "We have to go." I whispered as we kept ordering costly food from the menu. Students gawked at us, mainly because those were extravagant ones.

"After sometime." Wonwoo said, smiling at the server as she asked for our desserts.

I got a part of his idea. "So you're joining him to the group." It wasn't a question but a mere statement. Wonwoo isn't the type of person to waste time in waiting for someone when he can do something much more important, to say the least.

He mumbled. "Yes."

"And now, Seungcheol's bribing him even more."

"Jeonghan may have hinted some ideas to him. They aren't the type of people to keep secrets with their lover."

When we reached the cashier, I glared at my younger brother, clearly unhappy. In my opinion, Seokmin isn't ready to such dangerous missions. He's one of those people who acts based on impulse. Gullible and rarely doubts people's true intentions, he's still a baby to me. Unprepared and immature.

Wonwoo shot me an apologetic look and just shrugged. He didn't protest when I took the receipt and paid for the entire food cost. At least he still respects my opinion.

 

We went back at our place and found Seungcheol chatting with Seokmin's friends. He's a Landscape Architect who also took Dietetics because of Wonwoo's particular unhealthy diet. Seokmin and I picked it too, so it bewildered him more. Out the four of us, only Seungcheol and Seokmin can cook, though the latter prefers the instant ones. They seemed to really idolise him because the dudes were excited to hear his stories. What would be good to cook for first dates, what's the nice landscape for a pond . . . all of them were attentive. And Seungcheol's clearly enjoying the admiration.

Three more guys were already there as soon as we reached them. The mood was really casual and light until Wonwoo came after me, with three servers in tow.

"I have to go back for the last tray." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Go ahead. I'll be catching up because there's a discrepancy with the number of desserts we ordered."

Wonwoo was about to go when he heard someone gasp and call his name. He turned his head, seeing a flushed tan guy gaping at him. My brother furrowed his brows, confused. "Mingyu?"

Seokmin - who's now wearing the blue sweatshirt above his collared t-shirt - and his friends gave out muffled giggles. A Chinese guy even poked his friend's cheek, trying to convince him that my brother is real. As for me, another memory cleared my mind. My eyes met Seungcheol's and we both understood in an instant on he was. 

He's the guy Hansol was talking about during Wonwoo's disastrous drinking session at Jeonghan's bar.

"Wait. What? You're real?" He asked incoherently. His friends guffawed.

My brother tilted his head, looking confused as ever. "Yes, I am." He raised a brow. "Do I look like an apparition or something?" 

Seokmin laughed. "No. You just look like Harry Potter sent to Hupplepuff instead of Gryffindor."

Wonwoo just sighed at the laughter then turned his back to get the last tray we had pended. Mingyu's friends pushed him into his feet to follow Wonwoo out. The guy reluctantly went, clearing his throat as he followed Wonwoo meekly. My brother just shook his head at him, weirded out of the situation.

I was about to follow them to the counter when Seungcheol received a distressed call from mom.

"Honey, Hansol's been shot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Hansol.


	11. Aligning the Givens

Seokmin

* * *

 

 

I stood up as immediately as I can as soon as I heard Seungcheol's growl.

He rarely does that and if he did, there's an emergency. Jonghyun frowned at him while I looked blank. Even Wonwoo even turned back to our brother, confused. All the information we needed was supplied by a single sentence.

"Hansol's been shot _twice_?"

It was kind of comical on how we all acted fast as soon as we heard that. Jonghyun called Aron to fetch us by the cafeteria immediately, Wonwoo gave out the order list to a concerned Mingyu to get by the counter, while I pack my things and bade goodbye to my friends. Whoever tried to harm my nephew will surely meet the death god. Seungcheol went out first, riding in his motorcycle. Jonghyun took my keys and instructed Wonwoo to ride with me in his car. He'll ride my bike instead. Jun suddenly appeared, who's lecture just ended and told his best friend that he'll be driving my brother's pick-up car instead so we can go immediately on our way.

During the ride, Wonwoo called various people: Seulgi, Jeonghan, Minki, Shownu, and Jun — instructing them to go to The Crime Capital as they'll be discussing something urgent. His voice left no room for discussions and just hangs up each call after specifying his instructions. His face was smoothly expressionless but his eyes wore concern. I looked around, seeing glimpses of Seungcheol and Jonghyun's clever manuever through the traffic in motorcycles. Aron was quite innovative too; he used a closed street as a shortcut leaving the others in the main road. By the time we pulled over, my brothers also came at the same time.

The truth is, I didn't know what kind of place is The Crime Capital. And I cannot really ask anyone at the moment. So it came as a surprise when we pulled over at a run-down trailer situated in the middle of nowhere. It was lodged in the middle of trees and shoulder high grasses. The trailer was dyed between a fade out green and rust, horizontally placed but still tilted to the back. Aron clicked something underneath the poor metal where it suddenly opened, gesturing to both Jonghyun and Seungcheol to enter. He went back to us and drove us into the trailer which closed immediately as we went passed the door.

Looking around, I realized that the trailer was just an entrance to an underground base. Two minutes past the entrance lie a spacious parking lot, housing luxury cars. We all went out, being ushered by a gray-haired guy into the elevators. I just followed everyone silently, thinking I could always ask later.

Three floors down the garage, we were welcomed by a plainly white lit hall. If I could compare, I would describe it as a corridor of a psychiatric facility. It was so white that I thought I'm being experimented or something. We walked through it and entered the first door on the left where we were welcomed by a waiting room.

Unlike the boring entrance hall, the waiting room was very modern. The walls were painted in apple green with sprays of dark blue. There's a lavender scent hanging in the air making everything calmer despite the current situation. The single seats were spread evenly with small tables situated in its right. A hundred inch television hang in the furthest side of the room in the middle of the wall. On its sides lie speakers and amplifiers maximizing its volume. The back-most of the room houses the vendo machines, a mini pantry the serves snacks and of beverages, as well as a mini bar with a bartender. Abstract paintings were scattered throughout the walls, with lightings on top of each art. My eyes wander around while my mind still tries to figure where am I as of the moment.

The gray haired guy — who's name is Minhyuk — ushered me to one of the seats while smiling, offering me an iced cold americano and a slice of dark chocolate cake. I obliged and found myself sitting beside Jun who's drinking a hot tea, indulging himself with Chinese snacks.

Taking in the silence, I started eating on the cake, not bothering much on what's going on. I was halfway through my cake when Jun started the conversation.

"Never been here?"

I just shook my head and ate. He's been involved with everything before I did, so him asking that question is irritating.

"Oh." He tried feigning his surprise when I suppose that my reaction clearly shows uncomfortableness. "This is a hospital, by the way." He started after sometime.

That caught my attention. "It doesn't seem one, though."

"That's kind of true, I guess." Jun said nodding his head. He turned to me. "Well, basically, this place was built for all your family's men. This is a primary hospital with a capability of a tertiary one — you know, high-end facilities — and mostly used for emergencies."

I gaped at him. "Wait. What does that mean?" Emergencies only? "Is that why only dad and mom uses a well-known hospital by the city whenever they're sick?"

"Bingo!" He shrugged. "If you hadn't noticed, your lineage has been known for your strictness in privacy. There are a lot of news and gossips about you guys that were never featured because it gets blocked by your brothers . . . mostly by Wonwoo." He winked. 

My eyes widen at him. I never really believed that Wonwoo has any influence of some sort given with his silent demeanor. I'd expect that more of Seungcheol. Jonghyun is rarely intimidating; but he's scarier. I've seen him mad just once, and I never want to see him mad nor angry again.

 

Jun kept speaking about my brothers' lives while I never actually listened. Everything is so new to me, and the truth is I'm scared. I'm very scared of being defined as useless.

Being a spoiled child, I just got everything I want. Whining a little usually solves everything. But my brothers never settled in anything easy. They feel like they're cheating because they already have money and status. So, they'd use everything in their capability to have it.

Before Jonghyun took Medicine, he made bets with Dad that he could convince the Congressman to let our underground business slide. And he miraculously did. Just by one meeting, he had the Congressman around his fingers. With that, the illegal gun trade is going smoothly . . . until now.

When Seungcheol begged Dad to let him rescue Jeonghan from his family, he swore that he'd bring a notorious gang down. Alone. We were just surprised that they were suddenly arrested for selling Marijuana, and while they were, their beaten faces are incomprehensible. Turns out Seungcheol did a brawl-out fest first then surrendered them to the police. That same night, he carried the money off to Jeonghan's useless parents to drool over.

During Wonwoo's embarrassing moment in front of the Board during high school, where everyone clearly doubts his capability, he shut his mouth and took all the humiliation. Mr. Ling, the Company Vice President at that time, ensured he won't be speaking a word. The company isn't doing well at the moment, and everyone's panicking. Wonwoo shoved the results in his face though, after a month of sheer determination and planning. He has no team of his own, and just relied on Jun and Shownu's assistance. The sales starting going up, the company being stable, and the corrupt Vice President being sent to jail. Wonwoo knew all along what's happening, and just gave a little crack to provide the bait. The fish was caught underhanded at the best time.

Me? _Nothing_. Just ran away, fed myself off with misery, studied for the sake of studying, drank alcohol with my friends for fun . . . seriously nothing. I did nothing remarkable. Seriously nothing. So I am questioning myself as of the moment.

 _Why_ did Wonwoo sent me that message?

 _Why_ did Seungcheol buy me a motorcycle?

Why did Jonghyun treat my friends when he really isnt interested in knowing them?

_Why am I here?_

  
Everything is a mess right now. Not just me, myself, but everything.

Sighing, I propped my elbows on the table and rested my forehead on the back of my wrists. Jun seemed to catch my reaction. He turned silent and patted my head. "How about you finish that off and I'll show you around?." He asked. Jun isn't really good in being serious because he just usually kids around but I can feel his concern. And it's genuine.

With another sigh, I faced him, nodding as I give him a smile.

 

 

Regrets really come at the end. Maybe realized is a better term. Rephrasing it: Regreys are usually realized in the end.

Better.

I scoffed as I followed him around. In the beginning, I thought Jun just wanted to comfort me. But the guy jept mentioning storied that would just irk me more. Furthermore, it just annoys me that I never knew we had a bunch of hideouts in this city but infuriated that there were information promptly kept from me. Like how they knew where I was really staying during the years I'm gone, how Seungcheol threatens every client I have if they were able to drag some bothering information in them, how Jonghyun uses his sweet tongue over my neighbors about my client meetings (more like he lies to them), and how Wonwoo navigates his way to secretly finance my daily needs. Jun was way too happy detailing every information, and I'm growing more and more pissed every single minute of it.

"Why are you so adamant to not explain more important details to me than waste time telling me something about myself?" It came out as rude but I don't care.

Jun was amused. "I don't think you can order me around."

"But my brother does." I reasoned.

"That's because I allow Wonwoo to do so." He tilted his head. "Have you ever seen anyone barking out orders to me?"

I licked my lips. "None."

"See? Because I don't follow it." He smirked. "It's rather that I will never follow those."

"If that's so . . . why are you with me then?" I asked, facing him.

"Hey! You should be honored that a handsome guy like me is ushering you around with my own free will." He ran a hand on his chestnut hair. "At least I'm making an effort to make you feel you belonged." His footsteps slowed until he absolutely stopped.

My response never came because suddenly, my head felt a pang of pain. I groaned and cursed out loud as my hands automatically curl up in the left side of my face. My face is scrunched in pain and unluckily, Jun found the situation funny. His laugh hanged in the air, loud and continuous. I wanted to punch him.

When I recovered, I realized I actually hit a door; Jun never even warned me about it. I looked at it, realizing that it was actually a metal vault door. The door was painted in the same color of the walls, clearly unrecognizable from afar. Jun smirked and punched a certain space on the blank wall causing the wall to slide open, despite it's metal wheel. The thing just turned itself while it opened to the left, slow but silent.

It housed another door, whose wood was thick and intricately carved. On its right lie a screen biometric and a password coder underneath. Jun punched into the settings and ushered me in front of it. I obliged and frowned at him when I placed my left index finger on the biometric screen which screamed ' **Illegal Access** ' after a few seconds.

"That's a retinal scan, my boy." He laughed. "So sorry for not explaining what it was earlier."

I glared at him. This stupid model-esque guy is just toying with me. He motioned the scan again to me with his hand, asking me to continue when he grew tired of my angry staring. I did flash my left eye into it, stay glued in front of it for a few seconds until it told me that it had recorded my detail. Jun then asked me to punch in a 4 numbered code. He actually had the grace to only then explain to me what is this for.

"Everyone needs an access to this door. You could say this is one of the most important and safest place our group have."

I nodded at him then gestured to the calculator-like thing by the wall. "Numbers only?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you moron." He scoffed. "There's no other option, isn't it?"

"So if my password is my birthday — _which is technically the same as Hansol's_ — he'll just need my eye to enter?"

"Technically speaking, you're correct. Not that the guy will ever have a plan to gouge your eye out. That's equivalent to treason in our family." He shrugged. "And to remind you: he had his access first. So stop being a baby and just get over it."

Frowning at this seemingly useless concern, I patted my pockets for my cable. I enabled my watch (this one got tweaked a bit) and connected it through the coder. Jun just watched me silently as I invade the systems to allow character-based passcodes. When I was done, the vault opened; I smiled triumphantly at Jun as he gave a out a whistle. It made me feel confident and less nervous, seeing someone else admiring my abilities.

When the door opened, it revealed a conference room of some sort. A projector hangs by the ceiling with a plain white rolled sheet of plastic aligned to its height. Furthermore, gorgeous chandeliers danced by the entirety of the ceiling, illuminating the room in an alter of white and yellow. In front by the left, a cabinet which I take it to be the house of a computer of laptop is nested. It was placed strategically near the sockets so it was not a surprise. A plush is situated at its back, clearly for the speaker.

In the middle of the room lies a long mahogany table with matching wooden carved seats, varnished to perfection. It was concaved with seats distanced evenly, the shape made it easier for someone to see the projection. By the back, you could see a refreshment counter full of foods and drinks. Since it is in the left, you can almost know that a station would be placed by the right, near the walls. There, a simple antique table and small cabinet lie whose top were almost filled with motorcycle replicas and hats piled up together.

That is clearly Hansol's desk.

I didn't actually notice that I was staring at the space with hands formed tightly into fists until someone tried to release my fingers and relaxed it for me. When I was broken off my daze, I was surprised to see Seulgi who's flashing out a forced smile at me. I smiled back, trying to be genuine as I never met my cousin again since I left, it seemed to fail because she hugged me. When she released me, she rubbed my back and ushered me to a seat.

"Where's everyone?" I asked as I sat down. Looking around, all I can make ser is Jun who's busy filling up a tray with assortment of food and Seulgi who sat beside me.

"Jonghyun is with Minki as of the moment, observing Hansol's operation. Jeonghan is calming down the enraged Seungcheol as we speak."

My face hardened. "What did he do?"

Seulgi sighed and leaned to her seat. "Well he armed himself up and was about to leave for the store where Hansol's been shot. Wonwoo reasoned that the gunman will never stay there and allow himself to be caught but he still wanted to go. So Wonwoo was forced to get Jeonghan and divert his attention."

The information sounded intimate. Trying to sound mature, I cleared my throat and smiled. "Oh. At least he's okay."

Jun sat at my right and offered us food. He was busy mixing up a bowl of pasta when he spoke up. "According to some witnesses, Hansol wasn't supposed to be shot."

"Then why was he shot then? A mistake in targeting?" Seulgi asked.

"No." Jun gobbled up his food to answer. "Apparently, he shielded someone from getting shot. A woman said that she's inside the store when Hansol bought some snacks. The woman remembered him because they lined up to pay almost at the same time when the woman didn't take Hansol's offer to pay first." Jun drank half of juice then continued. "When this guy came out at the same time with Hansol, suddenly, Hansol was bleeding."

"Where was he shot?" I asked.

"In his left arm and right flank. Jonghyun was explaining bleeding cautions to Seungcheol and Wonwoo when the father snapped. Who knew that, a human liver can cause too much bleeding if punctured." Jun shrugged.

I frowned. This is a grave situation. "Where's the guy he saved now?"

"Missing. Apparently, he arrived here with Hansol but was able to escape." Seulgi responded for Jun.

 

As silence envelope us, I stood up and went in front, into the cabinet. Certain as I was with the computer, I was motivated that I wasn't wrong. Actually, I was relieved when Jun asked me to bring my belongings with me when we strolled around the place; it would be a lot easier for me to not delay time. With my cables and tablet, I defied the CCTV system of our government. It is better to start with them. I searched for the cameras that was stationed at the place, whistling in triumph as I saw two footages of different angles taking in the scene.

I watched the footages, frowning at the angles because the shooter was not captured. But when I tried to decrease the video speed, you could make out with his possible position during the event.

"From the looks of it, it really seemed like Hansol's in the way." A deep voice commented.

My head snapped up. What I didn't know was that the computer was synchronized with the projector system. It automatically projects the information, may it be texts, presentations, or videos on the screen once the gadget is opened.

Wonwoo stood in the middle of the room, behind Seulgi, with his hands on his pockets. He's looking apathetic, if you'd ask me.

"Yeah. That's true. But . . ." I trailed off.

"What?" Jun urged.

Pausing the video to the scene that bothered me, I went for the cursor to emphasize what is questioning me. "This guy here is looking above when Hansol's been shot."

"So?" Now, it seemed I piqued Seulgi's interest.

"It might be a coincidence that Hansol was there but it seemed to me that both Hansol and this red haired dude is the target." I shrugged at the silence and played the video again. The dude is clearly trying to block Hansol too, though his actions were subtler than my nephew's. His reaction looked worried for him, but his confusion is also evident. Jun seemed to have caught on with it.

"Chubby seemed to see a marking on Baby Boy." Jun said. Baby Boss is the gang's nickname for Hansol, one thay use behind his back because he's doesn't really like the name.

"There's no laser though." Seulgi argued.

"There's something like a ray colored liked sunlight, am I right, Seokmin?" Wonwoo asked.

Actually, I was surprised that Jun and Wonwoo noticed it, given that both men has eyesight issues. I nodded and dreaded my next words. "So if they could kill either of them, the goal is met."

Nobody spoke after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I have a few chapters written, but they're all mixed up. So I have to edit it big time because it's not chronologically written.
> 
> i hope I can upload the others soon while my job isn't being an ass.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Run Over the Unconnected Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little inside of our VerKwan.

Seungkwan

* * *

 

 

I never once thought in my life that I would see someone being shielded from a gun shot in real life. And the person to be shielded, of all people, is me. By a handsome guy, nonetheless.

It all happened so fast: I was in a convenience store then the other second this rocker guy is running towards me when I was about to walk out of the place then . . . bang! A shot was heard. And seeing in where he was shot, I was basically the target.

Of course, it was something unexpected for me. I haven't received neither a written nor calling threat for quite sometime making it a surprise.

The worse thing though is that I know the reason why am I being targeted.

Worst of all, the warning had someone else hurt.

Pulling myself in reality, I panicked as I fuss over the bleeding guy. His right shoulder has been shot, though you could see some abrasion with his left side, a clear indication that another bullet had grazed him; he's trying to put on a straight face but you can certainly see him wincing at times. That expression doesn't go well with his foreign features.

Screaming, I became frustrated when people just kept backing out on us. I didn't notice his grip on my wrist until he called my attention.

"It's okay," He breathed.

"It not okay! You're bleeding! What if you die?! My conscience wouldn't be able to take it!"

He winced again. This time, he took multiple deep breaths and asked me a confusing question. ". . . drive?"

"Huh?"

"Can you drive?" Handsome Guy muttered, his right hand gripping his other arm.

"Um, yeah?" I replied as I ushered him into the passenger's seat. My best friend taught me how to drive, I just never _learned_ it.

He fumbled for his car keys then tossed it to me. "Drive me to the place I'm gonna tell you." Then he stood up and walked towards his car.

I looked up from the silver keys, anxious as I may kill the man who just saved me.

 

 _Disastrous_. That's the best way to describe our overly loud and inconsistent speed towards Hansol's uncle's hospital. Since I can't control the speed and direction well - we almost hit a truck from my atypical driving skills - we both cursed. Looking at each other, we forgot we didn't know each other's names. When we continued our ride, Hansol made it his responsibility to control the wheel while I take over the pedals. We kept bickering at each other and it surprised me that Hansol can keep his cool despite his injury.

Arriving by the Emergency room, we were welcomed by gangster men. All of them are inked, some are beautifully colored while some in pureness of black. They contrasted Hansol's clean and fair complexion, though it is evident that the guy is their boss. It is obvious with their respectful responses towards the guy.

Judgemental as I usually am, I failed to realize that the gangster men were actually the nurses and doctors of the place. I watch in amusement as they decide on what to do until they knocked out Hansol for an operation. They just asked me to sit by the waiting area and ordered me not to escape. Maybe threatened is a better term, and it just rolled off me. I'm way too taken aback by what had happened and didn't notice myself being in shock.

I sat, trembling. Trying to calm down, I took multiple deep breaths like Hansol did, though that failed to stop the desperate tears from falling. I know I have no one to depend to since my family chose to believe such fallacies over their blood, but it was never reassuring to be alone. The realization that I may have died alone, unknowingly by my loved ones, is the scariest thing I have ever pondered. The tears just kept on dripping and I never muffled my sobs. Maybe its time I let go of my worries and cry.

After what seemed to be a lifetime for me, I heard grom the announcement that Hansol's been transferred to a room. Funnily, the announcer mentioned it as "Baby Boss is now on his way to the room. Prepare the suite, maggots!" It was informal, yes, but you can still feel the genuine concern they have for the guy.

Smiling at myself, I went to the toilets to fix myself. It is rare that I got to feel such free atmosphere with all the hiding I did; I was never fond of it. Every second was tense and I never did anything but pray to be never caught.

 

As usual, luck was never at my side.

Walking across the silent halls, I pray again for my life. It is obvious enough that Hansol is the son of some head of a gang - and I am the reason why he's hospitalized. Maybe they'll spare me if they knew that their son is the one who acted on his own. Not that I'm not thankful. It's just that I never had the confidence to claim all the things or situations I should have; responsibility isn't my thing.

Once I had his room number from a scary buff guy by the nurse station in the Emergency Room, I walked slowly towards his room. Checking him out would not be a bad idea before going, isn't? I'm sure he wouldn't be awake yet, but I'll just leave a note. Then hide again.

I sighed. Sometimes I compare myself with a criminal on hiding. The only difference I could defend in my case is that I never broke the law - my life is just on danger.

When I reached the suite, I never expected that it was a room as big as the whole floor. Actually, the _whole_ floor was the room; the nurse station and stock room was inside the room itself. I went in, unsurprised that there are people inside. All of them are males, though. And it just made me more nervous because it is likely one of them is the father. My thoughts regarding my death were halted when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kwan?" The voice was incredulous.

Looking up, I gaped. "Jeonghan?" I asked, unsure. Well, he was also in hiding since his middle school years until his parents found him by high school. I heard he was about to be bestowed to someone else when a gang leader found and took him. _Bought_ him from his family is the precise term to use, if that would help clear things up. "What are you doing here?" I continued.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

"Uh . . ." I pursed my lips. He looked encouraging though. Breathing deeply, I retorted "He saved me from that fucking bullet so of course I can't just leave him!"

His beautiful face etched an amused expression. "Really? Hansol never eases to surprise me."

"Are you mocking him for saving me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am _praising_ the guy." He shook his head. His golden mane followed the movement, all luxurious from my point of view. I was never really considered as pretty by others, it hurt me sometimes. "Besides, I treat him as my son, so I couldn't mock him just for the heck of it, even though he's crazy at times."

"Okay. So I'm done checking on him. Can I go now?"

Another voice answered for Jeonghan. "I'd rather you stay. You wouldn't mind, right?" Despite the terms he used, it wasn't a request: I was being ordered to stay.

I looked at the man. He's not as inked as the others though his aura is way too intimidating. His black hair was combed back, with pierces in his ears though they're just small ones. Different with Hansol, his eyes were sharp over the not too pointy nose and thick lips. His broad neck had half of it tattooed with a flying dragon, crossing from the half of his nape to half of his neck. He walked towards Jeonghan, took Hansol's hand as he draped the other from the latter's shoulders.

So the big boss is really here.

Without u a nervous grin, I just nodded my chubby face then excused myself. But I was just able to turn around when I bumped to another unexpected guy.

"Gyu?"

"Kwan?" The giant seemed bewildered with the presence of his best friend. The only person in the world who cared what am I up to even though he can't see me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Seokkie's kind of having a freak out regarding Hansol and I agreed to donate some blood -" He stopped midway then looked at me, confused. His index finger is pointing at me then Hansol alternately with his mouth slightly gaping. "Did you do something to him?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered him. "Someone else did that to him. He just saved me." I wonder what his imaginative brain made as a conclusion of the situation that he directly blamed me for harming the guy. While it is true that I am the reason why he was operated, I never asked that of him. No. Don't be rude Seungkwan. Just be thankful that someone valued your useless life.

"Oh. Nice. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I'm about to stay by the nurse station outside and I just came . . . so I don't really know."

Mingyu licked his lips and glanced at the Boss. I followed his line of sight, and the two men seemed to be compromising. But the latter obviously doesn't want his order to be dismissed.

Jeonghan decided it instead. "Sure Mingyu. Eat with Seungkwan. Just somewhere near the area then come back as soon as you can. Don't make us look for you guys."

The Boss leaned into his seat, unamused with what he heard but didn't say anything back. Jeonghan just smiled ruefully at the man then kissed him lightly to his lips like a silent apology. We both took that as a cue to leave.

 

Mingyu drove us to a cafe of his friend and took us at a back booth. He's usually with his friends who both have the best of both worlds: money, looks, and talent. In comparison to me who indeed have the talent and money minus the looks. Whenever we played around, people always assumed that I am _nothing_ but an assistant. While Mingyu gets mad at my place, the thought that I needed someone's protection made me feel like a coward.

We ordered some drinks and snacks. I never paid attention; my head just kept nodding at Mingyu's suggestions. We needed this to be settled right now. The sooner, the better.

"You managed to infiltrate?" I asked incredulously as soon as the waitress was out of our sight. "I never expected that."

Scoffing, Mingyu took a quick look around. "Yeah. Though that's hardly can be called as infiltration." Mingyu leaned closer, then reduced his voice to a whisper. "I am at least friends with the youngest Jeon. But ultimately, I don't mind dating Wonwoo right now. I think?"

That surprised me. "That isn't part if the plan!" I hissed. "We're supposed to kill those damn imposters and ensure that Boss' kids are okay. What happened?!"

"Because he's cute." He shook his head. "No. That's an understatement. I like him, okay? And I know we're spying on them and all but I don't want to lose him."

"So you'll break your promise with the old couple?" I sneered. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. Once he's done, he shut his mouth with his hands then looked around like a kid. Sometimes I wanted to confirm his mentality age with some professional. "I just want to ensure Wonwoo's safe. Like what you're doing to Hansol right now."

Sighing, we paused as our refreshments were served. We thanked the lady who just smiled back in return then went again to do the snacks.

"Besides, Jeonghan didn't worked well according to the plan first. Instead of being an underling, he became the lover. Why don't you complain to him about that first before chastising me?" Mingyu mumbled.

He had a point. "As if I can just blurt that out, dumbass." Rolling my eyes, I tasted the red velvet in front of me. "At least, we can gather much more information from Jeonghan. That's one of the gains we have as of the moment."

"That devil doesn't even say anything to me, though. So like . . . what the hell is he for?"

I pointed my fork at Mingyu, displeased. "And you liking that prude will certainly make you more useful that Jeonghan?" I smirked. "You'd be more of a liability."

"I won't be, Kwan. I just . . ." Mingyu trailed off, looking at his phone and wallet he placed earlier by our table. He seemed confused, but answered the crying phone nevertheless.

I drank in silence. I noticed that I had some chocolate frappuccino when I was about to puke at the choice of drink and turned to him. His confusion amused me but the bastard smiled suddenly. And when I said smiled, he has this stupid goofy smile plasterd on his face. With tough luck, I'm guessing it's Wonwoo.

"Hey baby. You're there?" And see? I was right.

Muting them out, I stared over the streets that were people come and go. I wonder what on earth are we going to do now? Mingyu fell in love with the one of the person we needed to convince regarding of all this fraud going on and it seemed like he'll never be able to do it. His face says it all: he'd snatch Wonwoo away from this mess and keep him safe. I knew that he's serious about this guy I am yet to meet; it doesn't please me in the least that I have to see him bear the consequences of lying to the person you love.

I sighed again. While he doesn't realize it, Hansol had save me twice before - now thrice - on all different occasions. I got to know his name from a previous encounter which he probably forgot. Well, I'm not like one if those people who is usually remembered and it made my chest hurt.

Noticing a gaze, I turned to Mingyu again, flashing me a sad smile. He's stll talking to his interest like nothing else mattered and I just rolled my eyes at him. Maybe he'll get my irritation with it.

I turned towards the busy streets and pondered: how am I going to get out of this mess?

 


	13. When (X) axis Crosses the (Z) axis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.
> 
> Oh well. But at least our stoic Jihoonie is here.

Jihoon

* * *

  
Meetings are pain the ass.

Let's just say that it's more of a waste of time. I could've been in my room, playing video games, tuning my guitar, or composing some music. Those I believe are a better use of my time.

But _here_ I am, watching my boss fuck his secretary in his company office.

Minhyun sat at Baekho's lap, with nothing below his waist, whining as Baekho's cock grind him from the inside. His polo was open, chest exposed for the wolf to feast on. Meanwhile, Baekho enjoys Minhyuns constant movements, encouraging the guy as he move his hips sinfully against his boss.

I rolled my eyes. He told me I could come for work today, not to gratify their exhibitionist kink. Busying myself, I just focused my attention on the business magazine that lie on my lap.

Well, I'm not actually surprised to see them fucking as soon as I open the door to Baekho's office. They've done it a lot of times, mostly when Baekho's stressed. He'd call his secretary in an urgent tone, and just blatantly fuck him. They'd spend the rest of the day drowning themselves in desire, and just work tomorrow.

After all that, Baekho's mood will be better.

The truth is that I don't know if this burly guy had moved on from his first love. Minhyun had a crush on his boss since I knew him, and being nothing but a sex buddy is more than enough for him. Though I could see Baekho's possessiveness at the guy when we talked about relationships and stuff.

I tried muting the moans and grunts harder as the loose themselves in pleasure. I am certainly annoyed, but I cannot just _leave._ There's something important we should discuss, and delaying the talk wouldn't be helpful.

So I'm stuck.  Sickenly stuck at this awkward situation.

Looking at my watch that glared seven in the evening, I sighed and fell more into the comfortable couch as the noise quiet down to panting. Minutes passed and only breathing can be heard in the entire room. I didn't dare speak and just enjoyed staring at the same magazine page I never bothered to read.

"Sorry Jihoon." Baekho started. "Minhyun wanted a session now even though I told him you'd drop by."

Lowering the useless print, I saw Baekho caressing Minhyun's head that's sleeping peacefully on his chest. "Probably because you're stressed." I waved a hand at him. "Just make him yours already."

Baekho laughed. He carried the sleeping man on his other couch and covered Minhyun with his suit. He then ran a hand in the guy's cheeks then fixed himself. "We're _together,_ Jihoon. We've always been."

"Don't fuck with me using lies. I'm your closest junior in college and I'm absolutely sure you haven't moved on from that friend of yours." I clicked my tongue. "Stop using the poor man to justify your needs."

Running a hand on his dark hair, Baekho sighed. He walked into the glass wall and stared at the blinking city lights. "I'm starting to like him. Since he came . . . I started to forget about Minki. Well, I can still remember him but not as often as before."

"If that's true, good for you then." I stood up and made myself a coffee by his small pantry. "Though I'm sure you'll get more distractions in work now. Before, you're the one who's asking for it not the other way around."

My senior stared into the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Jonghyun . . . came." He struggled the words out of his mouth.

However, those two words were enough for me to understand. "Now it makes sense why he wanted to distract you." I turned off the coffee maker and poured myself a glass, adding in heaps of milk and a dash of sugar while on it. "Did he say anything worth your concern?"

"Chan's coming back." He looked at me, features calm but his eyes scream agitation. "But the guy's kind of amnesiac so . . . he might be different."

I nodded my head. "If he's alive, stop with the guilt. Minki wouldn't allow you to meet him anyways."

Baekho smiled and sat on his seat, resting his head by the back rest. "I still want to apologize."

Sitting down with the coffee mug, I smirked at him. "So you're finally admitting you've been a brat." I asked teasingly.

"Okay." He faced me just to roll his eyes at me. "But I'm more stressed regarding that failed company transaction."

"I had that already taken care of. You shouldn't worry your heated brain on it."

My boss friend sat up suddenly. "What did you do?! Wonwoo greatly made a fool out of our contract!"

Sipping my coffee, I just shrugged lightly at him. "I said don't worry your heated brain about it."

Baekho narrowed his eyes at me when I heard some rustling. Minhyun is awake, looking around the place.

"Still us here, Hyun." Baekho said, voice gentle.

Minhyun blushed, but turned beet red when he saw me. "Hey."

I raised my coffee mug and smiled at him, ignoring his almost nakedness. "Hey."

"Hyun." That simple calling of Baekho to him is enough for the guy to come at his boss seat in shy slow strides and sat again at his lap. "You're sleeping at my place tonight, yeah?"

"If you want to." Minhyun hid his face at Baekho's shoulders. Apparently, my senior doesn't like that so he tugged Minhyuns hair then kissed him. Hard.

I just left them be, pulling out the new contract and polishing them for Baekho's use. I'm just going to leave it.  I don't care anymore if he wouldn't understand some points.  I've reached my limit. So I separated the papers with the noise in the air, and I'm just about to bolt out the door when somebody screamed.

"Ya - What the fuck is happening?!?!"

The dude's wearing some questionable striped suit over a red hued hair. His slanted eyes are narrowed to creasents while he covered his gaped mouth with a hand.

Since no one's moving, I decided to leave. "Baekho the files are in the couch. I left the mug dirty. That's my payback."

"Sure Jihoon. Thanks." As I walked out the door, I heard him add "Let Soonyoung walk you out!"

"Thanks Baekho. I can see myself out!" I responded then walked out o the entire office.

 

As I was waiting for the elevator, the red head dude (who I assume as Soonyoung) followed me. He's flushed red and looked so guilty.

"Uh . . . Baekho ordered me to buy you dinner."

With his words, I can make out my senior's warning that says 'Accept that or else I'll destroy your producing materials.' So much for payback. "Okay." I sighed, resigned.

He didn't speak again, anxious. The elevator door opened after a few minutes, and we both stepped in wordlessly. But he isn't use to silence like I am so he asked something out of curiosity.

"You see that often?"

"See what?"

"You know . . . that?" He mumbled.

"Do you mean Baekho and Minhyun's sex escapades?" He blushed again as he nodded. "Yeah. They're as open to me so . . . yeah."

"I didn't know about that."

"I think nobody _should_ really know about that. It's something private."

"Yet you're there?"  His eyes, wide. I can see him assuming things in his head just by his look.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because they're not supposed to fuck. We're supposed to have a meeting." I explained. As soon as the doors open to the lobby, I went out, not waiting for him.

"I never saw you around," Soonyoung shouted as he kept up with me. "I'm Soonyoung, by the way." He said as he gripped my arm and turned me around to face him. He looked skeptical, brows frowned delicately.

"Already had that shit figured out." I bowed to him. "Jihoon. Baekho's junior in college. And the point is you really shouldn't see me around." I shrugged at him. "It's better that way."

"Do you work somewhere illegal?"

"As you can see . . . I work mainly under your brother. Do you think that's illegal?" I returned the question to him. Annoyed as he kept asking me questions, attacking him back doesn't seem to be a bad idea. If Baekho hears about this, I hope he forgive me. That shit is overprotective o his younger brother, though he isn't as hardcore as somebody else.

"No . . . I think. But what's illegal is you not being seen around." Soonyoung smiles at he suddenly gripped my wrist, hard, and pulled me until we reach the basement. He alarmed his car and ushered me at the passenger seat. "So you'll be eating with me."

"I have a fucking choice in that matter, I believe." I crossed my arms against my chest. "And that's a no." I pulled my popr wrist from his hold and frowned. "And I doubt Baekho did ask you to eat with me."

"Hey!" Soonyoung remarked, faking hurt. I stared at him, unimpressed. "Okay! Okay!" The loud guy said as he surrendered his both arms up like a police caught him for a crime. "He really didn't specifically asked me to eat with you,"

"What does he want you to do then?"

"Uh . . . walk you out of the building." He murmured sheepishly.

"Why are we at the basement parking then?"

"Because I want you to eat with me!"

His response doesn't make any sense. "Why?"

"Because I . . . want you to eat with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You just repeated your response if you haven't noticed." I said pointedly. "Don't you have anything better to do than to eat with me?"

"None!" Soonyoung suddenly looked skeptical. "I mean . . . Baekho also messaged me to come back at the office so that we could make another company proposal but . . . as you saw . . . he's busy. And since you looked free and I'm starving, I'm asking you to eat with me!"

I weighed my options. I really want to say no, but Soonyoung's indirectly my boss and as a professional, I can't entirely reject his invitation. Suppressing a groan, I juat went inside the passenger seat and placed my seatbelt. The action made the guy smile happily but I can see a pink dust on his cheeks.

 

The ride was quiet except for those times that Soonyoung sang together with most of the songs playing on the radio. It would seem he's at a concert of some band, group, or someone. I muted him out and checked my phone that vibrated in my pocket.

 

**From: Dagger**

> He failed. He's useless.  
> And the fucking man is still alive.  
> Someone else was shot.  
> But well . . . though you could guess that's enough revenge for my shame.

 

I replied back, frowning.

 

**To: Dagger**

Well, he really failed. <  
BIG Time. <  
But, if he's still alive, we can still have him. <  
Unless they have already interferred. <

 

I didn't notice that Soonyoung was looking at me while indulge my frustrated self over the text messages I receive.

 

**From: Dagger**

> Shit!  
> We can't have that happening!  
> Can we still make a way out of it if ever?  
> I seriously want to see you right now and talk but Babe isn't letting me go.

 

**To: Dagger**

We were SUPPOSED to talk earlier. Remember? <

 

I'm just annoyed.  Stressed, tired, and just . . . pissed off.

 

**To: Dagger**

Dumbass. <  
I just had a rough day earlier due to an EMERGENCY< your guys failed to had a solution with because of your staffs' USEFULNESS.     
And now, THIS?! <  
Just to let you know . . . I'm wasting my night here < with someone making me eat dinner with him.     
Can't you cut me off some slack and ask HIM < instead to do something?    

 

**From: Dagger**

> Okay! Okay!  
> I got it!  
> And be nice to that guy.  
> That's an order! Get it?  
> An ORDER!!!!!!! Love you, pal.

 

I groaned as I sunk into my seat. Being one of the Mains doesn't necessarily mean we had it easier. We have it harder. Though the ranks will certainly be kind of flattering, especially the respect, I still believe that the stresses isn't worth it. I want a silent life.

That's something stupid for me to ask when I opted to be a part of his word.

"What's gotten you so pissed?" Soonyoung suddenly asked.

I forced a smile. " Nothing."

"That's seriously nothing seeing your furrowed brows and angry eyes." His response came dripping with sarcasm.

My brow raised unconsciously. He's attentive. "Nah. Business matters. People flunked then you get to pick up the shits . . . you get the drill."

"After business hours?"

"My work doesn't just run during business hours. You're a businessman, too, so I think you'd understand me more."

"Baekho got it harder than me, though." Soonyoung said, pulling over the stoplight.

"Sure, I'd had instances of running my ass off for some important negotions, but rarely. Baekho does the job most of the time."

"Which he passes to me _all_ the time." I replied curtly. "I have to _always_ work my ass off _double_ time because of everything that gets out of hand. So, technically speaking, I have it _worse_ that your brother."

"If something isn't working well right now, and you're pissed, can you not take your annoyance out on me?" The Hamster Boy pouted as he drove again.

"You annoyed me first by asking me to eat dinner, so I have the very right to get infuriated woth you."

"Nah. You wanted to eat anyways." Soonyoung said as he pulled over to a restaurant. It was brightly lit, though you could see that even with the inviting lights, the place is almost deserted. "You looked like you hated crowds so we'll just eat here instead.

 

Soonyoung parked his car by the entryway anf lead me into the place. I thought it was a very uncommon place, rather it was a well-known eatery that values privacy that it rarely allows groups of more than five to dine in.

As we order, my peripheral vision saw something walking out their way into the exit. His tall, willowy frame, his fashion aesthetic, the confident aura . . . Moon Junhui is here. But instead of his best friend, Wonwoo, he's eating out with their buffier friend, Shownu. Their faces looked ready to kill despite the calmness of their auras.

What a contrast. But I have a hint on what's going on. I'm good at reading people's atmospheres. I just blatantly ignored them, and started ordering when Soonyoung called them.

"Junnie! Shownu!"

The guys looked around for the voice until they land on the boisterous Soonyoung who's busy waving his hands in the air like he's having the time of his life. Jun is visibly relieved when he saw my companion, but turned aour as he saw me.

Like opposing magnets, we're not supposed to meet. We're _supposed_ to stray away from each other.

Well. Just fuck it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I'm too verbose?  
> Hahahahahaha.  
> If you guys have any comments about the writing, just say so.  
> I don't harbor hard feelings.


	14. The Abcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tension. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Finally, my dead brain has been revived to concentrate on this AU! I'm kind of scared of how people will react to this chapter . . . the cliff hangers, the confusing relationships - those will be discussed.
> 
> I promise!
> 
> Whatever you guys have on mind, just let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Wonwoo

* * *

 

  
The most confusing thing was how Mom knew about it when no one had called her. Yet.

I was flustered to know that the news wasn't forwarded to either of our parents as of the moment, but the call came in from one of them. Doubts were flooding my mind, still, I decided to keep my mouth shut and focused on the matters on hand.

Firstly, Seungcheol threw a fit at Seokmin's deductions and wanted to kill someone to release his anger. Jeonghan calmed him down, afraid that Seungkwan will take the beating. Still, he asked - or ordered as a better way to describe the way he spoke with Junhui and Shownu - to look for further clues at the building site where Seokmin thinks the gunman stayed. My friends found out some clues and spoke to General Wonho (one of Jonghyun's men he took under his wing who sacrificed himself to the Police Team for back up in dire situations) regarding the evidences; Seokmin found himself in a dire situation to hack CCTVs and collate angles for a better view of the gunman. When our youngest brother produced a silhouette was the only time Seungcheol calmed down, enough to speak with Seungkwan once he's around.

Secondly, I was tasked to speak with Mingyu. _Flirt_ is the exact command Jonghyun asked of me. Why? To know what Seungkwan is hiding. Seokmin isn't fond to know that any of his brothers were doubting his friend, but he doesn't know how freaked out I am.

I haven't tried to date nor seduce a person in my entire existence.

Sure, I had been on a few dates that Junhui shamelessly orchestrated for me that I knew I've always been a bisexual. I had been kissed, but never been fucked - if you would not count foreplays. Still, those were mere flings I never initiated. They'd to just either try to converse with me or Junhui did plan for us to meet and decided to start the conversation. So, as clueless as I am, I know that I technically lack any relationship experiences. Even Shownu, who's never been too much interested in being in love, is loyal to his almost decade long boyfriend Kihyun. So at least he's not that stupid when it comes to love. And yes, that makes my point of view with seduction non-existent.

The most unfortunate thing for me, however, is that I have to bewitch a guy who looks modelesque, stands like he owns the world, speaks with such soothing voice . . . technically, he's someone better than me. All the good luck in the world needs to assist me in order for me to succeed.

Thirdly, there are many incidents that are making my weird brain go to haywire. Way too many that I only know the first two are the most relevant things as of the moment.

Now, I have to witness Seungcheol's harmless and polite interrogation as pleaded by Jeonghan.

I currently stood behind Seungcheol whose arm is draped around Jeonghan who has his head leaning on my brother's shoulder. The latter was pleased to see the men who turns out to be his best friend's brother and his mischievous childhood friend. Cheol oriented us earlier regarding their relationship, sour that he can't question either men the way he wants to.

Meanwhile, Seokmin awkwardly sat at the arm rest beside Seungcheol, unexpectedly silent. He gave Mingyu a small smile, though that action is non-reassuring to his friend. However, when his eyes met mine, his lips turned into a full blown smile. Like he saw a beautiful scenery for the first time. Worst, it doesn't help that he had called me sweet nothings earlier that remembering it made me feel embarrassed. I diverted my attention to Seokmin, who, in his right state of teasing mind, gave me a sly grin. I plainly ignored them both.

As of the moment, inly the two of us can support Cheol as Jonghyung with our in-house surgeon with Minki are brainstorming at Hansol's condition. And we all leave them be because they're the best reassurance we have as of the moment.

Silence passed by so slowly. Jeonghan kept playing at Seungcheol's free hand, a silent request, as he smiled nervously at his younger friends. Groaning, Seungcheol glared at Seungkwan who straightened up as soon as their eyes met. "How did you meet my son?" He asked brusquely, which earned a look at Jeonghan.

Seungkwan rubbed his palms into his thighs as he looked at Mingyu for support. He seemed to regret the action as his friend looked more frightened than him. Taking a few deep breaths, Seungkwan dragged on every minute of silence. "Just in the store." He finally answered.

"You seemed close, though." I commented. His constant referral to Hansol as Vernon didn't come amiss my hearing. As soon as he came in, he patted the unconscious man's hand and whispered ' _Vernon, I'm sorry. Everything will be fine soon_.' If they just met, he wouldn't have called my nephew his other name. The name his father left before he died. Other than family, only Chan called him Vernon. That was back when he's alive.

His cheeks turned pinkish. Seungcheol groaned again, impatient. He patted his vest, making his gun slip into Seungkwan's view, intimidating the poor guy further. "Well . . . I as one of his batchmates back in middle school." Seungkwan's nervous eyes darted to us as he gauges our reaction. Jeonghan's smile is what made him continue, though.

"So . . . um . . . we aren't really friends. He's always with his best friend Chan since first year while I am alone for the most part of the school year. Mingyu is studying at a different school so we just meet at each other's place.

And since that was the case, I often got into trouble. Nothing major. Just some series of bullying, harassment, and . . . some other details I'd like to exclude as of the moment. Vernon and Chan were mostly trying to save me whenever they caught up people who do so, with Chan getting the best of the bullies. For Vernon, though, he'd just mostly make them intimidated that's it. Well . . . they are from gangs so the whole school knew that they're dangerous so we mostly stir away from them."

"And?" Seokmin pressed after sometime, oblivious of Seungkwan's reluctance.

"I runaway from home when my parents found out I was cutting classes; they never bothered asking the cause though. They just scolded me until they thought it was enough. I was about to pickpocket some guy at Envious Sin - I didn't know Jeonghan owned the place - but Vernon caught me and excused us. To explain, I'm calling him Vernon because he told me so. He didn't particularly being called as Mr. Jeon; says the title is stuffy. We strolled for sometime until I got caught by my parent's bodyguards. He helped me escape. Heck I was suddenly inside a pad that he claims is his uncle's - and that I have to ensure everything will be clean if I lived off the place.

It was a good four whole months of absence and no communication that they disowned me. I went my way, without bidding goodbye to Vernon. Chan had mentioned once during his visit that my parents are stalking Vernon for some information about me. So . . . there. We met again at the convenience store wherein we both recognized some glint from above but Vernon was ahead of me when it comes to comprehension. That's why he was shot."

Seokmin seemed convinced, Seungcheol looked skeptical, while I am sure that I show nothing. I don't know if we should believe him. But it has a ring of truth to it. Hansol did stake out on my apartment unit a few years back, claiming he wanted to feel what is it like to live alone. We visited him at random times, and I even commented that he eats way too well with two plates of different dishes. He just shrugged, claiming it is due to growth spurt. Chan also do come by, saying Minki gets too annoying at home. Those visits, however, is rare. And some body guard told Cheol that a certain man stays at the place, even seen kissing Hansol by the cheek. The paternal aspect of Cheol was disappointed that his child already has a lover, but Jonghyun reasoned that the child might just be in a fling and not on a serious relationship.

As if on cue, Jonghyun and Minki came in, hand in hand, and said that Hansol is fine. Apparently, it isn't his liver that was shot, but rather an artery. He was transfused with some blood, otherwise, still stable. We all silently rejoiced at the news.

"I'll head over to Junhui and Shownu to prepare for tomorrow." I said as I stand up from my seat.

"Okay." Seungcheol pecked Jeonghan's head and requested something to him. "Baby, can you take Seungkwan by the entertainment area? We'll just talk about something."

The pretty boy smiled sweetly. "Sure Cheollie. I'll bring Mingyu too -"

"No," Jonghyun interjected. "He stays." He turned to Minki and kiss his cheek. "Please accompany these two boys for a while? Or you could baby-sit three old men into their meeting."

"I'd rather stay in the lounge." Minki turned to me. "Do you mind?"

Even confused, I shook my head. "No, of course. I don't mind Minki."

Seokmin then stretched and stood up, flopping beside Mingyu. He then wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I can sit here, right?" He smiled at his older brothers.

Since I can't pick-up what's going on, I looked all over the people on the room. "What's the meeting for? Do I need to stay?" I was about to sit back but Jeonghan pulled me.

"No. We need to go." Minki said, smirking.

"But they're all here -"

"They don't need us here." Jeonghan remarked as he pulled me and Seungkwan out. "See you Baby. I miss you already!" Then he shut the door down.

 

Jeonghan actually called Seungcheol (despite being just a _door_ apart) and said tha we all be at his bar. Minki called Shownu to make the two rush at the place, towing a confused man (that's me) and an anxious Seungkwan with them.

The two androgynous men kept chatting throughout the drive, albeit my silence and Seungkwan's attempt to respond at their rather suggestive comments about my nephew. The poor boy would look at me for each of his remarks gauging my reaction. But I can see his relief whenever my face stays passive.

As soon as we reached the bar, a collected Shownu and a pissed off Junhui are standing by the entrance. They are all polite at the two though their questioning thoughts at Seungkwan's presence didn't escape my sight.

I perched at my previous seat and ordered some heavy brandy to which Jeonghan changed to a light cocktail of sweet tea mojito. He then served me some assortment of nuts and proceeded to serve Junhui his plain Russian Vodka, ignoring my glare.

"Where are your guests?" Shownu asked after thanking the host for his drink.

"I reserved this place for us. The boys might come here after their manly meeting, so I madr sure we have a room to accommodate them." Jeonghan smiled at us then pulled Shownu to where Minki and Seungkwan are seated. "You guys cool your heads down then come to us!"

Junhui and I just stared at them, smirking slightly at Shownu's flustered reaction. He isn't used in being fussed over, totally blushing at the two devil's antics.

"So . . . what happened?" I asked after a beat of silence, circling the _straw_ in my drink.

My best friend frowned, causing his usual handsome features harden. He doesn't want to answer, that I know. He _sighed,_ took his shot of alcohol straightly before looking at me. "Jihoon's here." My eyes widened.

"With Soonyoung." He supplied.

Gaping at him wordlessly, Junhui shot me an amused look. "Caught off guard?"

I calmed myself. "Are you sure it's _him?"_

"His hair is pink now but . . . yeah. It's him." Junhui called the bartender Jeonghan designated by the bar area. Another glass was served to him and he took it again like there's no tomorrow.

"You're not supposed to meet him." I tilted my head at him. "Wasn't that your agreement?

Junhui just nodded his head silently and sighed. "How can we move now? We don't know what is he even up to."

"Jun . . . he's your ex-boyfriend. You could at least know what he's doing as of the moment because you know what he likes or his hobbies."

My best friend gave me an impassive look. "He's my half-brother, Wonwoo. Brother _not_ boyfriend."

I shrugged as defense. "Still, he was your boyfriend _before_ he became your brother. I at least believe he wouldn't go unnoticed . . . if ever he's even thinking of doing something."

"Let's hope so." Junhui gave me a grave smile. "I'll fervently hope so."

 

Hours passed by until the men came into the bar. Seokmin invited his other friends saying "It's my way to cheer Mingyu up!" I still didn't know what had happened by the hospital, but Mingyu seemed way too flustered. He can't look at me directly and even keeps stuttering whenever he speaks to me. I ignored it, as well as the teasing, which intensified when Seokmin's loud friends came.

"I still don't trust him." Seungcheol told me while we bond by the furthest area of the bar. "He looked way too genuine when we asked him about you and I find that . . . unbelievable."

"Shouldn't you be happy that someone is certainly in love with me?" I teased.

My brother smirked. "Sure. But I don't trust him."

"Even if Jonghyun likes him?"

"Whatever that dork says, I still don't like him."

I laughed loudly, with Seungcheol's deep chuckle accompanying it. "You're not getting back at me for being wary at Jeonghan, aren't you?"

"No. Jeonghan understood why you're wary of him. And I respect your opinion. Me not liking that puppy is not my way to get back at you for it. I just . . . don't like him."

"Seriously?" I elbowed my brother. "Why?"

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at me, clearly wanting me to explain my curiosity. "And why would you ask? Are you interested in him?" He asked when I kept my mouth shut.

"Nothing, really. Just asking." Grinning, I continued speaking. "Do you remember when Jonghyun said to us that he likes Minki, he says that his boyfriend is the greatest man alive as of the moment. Seokmin was adamant for them to break up as 'Minki wouldn't be serious at him because he had always been cheating his way around his lovers.'"

"Yep. And Minki was dead ass serious to prove to Seokmin he really loves Jonghyun by rejecting Baekho and announcing he's taken throughout their college." Seungcheol amusedly shook his head lightly.

"And when you rescued Jeonghan, brought him home, then kissed him in front of us . . ."

"You pulled me over and talked yo me privately. That you don't trust him, he has an agenda all along by being mine . . . and he doesn't love me." Seungcheol sighed and turned to me, sudden seriousness written in his eyes.

"Yes. I still think he is." I smiled bitterly at him, answering his silent question. "But what I do know is he loves you. A lot."

Silence found us yet again until I hear Seungcheol hummed and saw him staring at Mingyu. "You see, that kid isn't someone from our world. Maybe he's just intoxicated of being with someone who does bad things," I rolled my eyes at him. "Though he certainly wants you. He wants you so bad that he's willing to lay his life on the line for you."

I stared at Mingyu and his friends who aren't done teasing him. Jeonghan looked so done at them, telling Junhui to stop his antics with the children. Jonghyun and Minki are cuddling immersed in their own worlds, while Shownu is busy cleaning up (more like hiding) the alcohol out of the rowdy men's reach.

"Won . . ." Seungcheol's voice was barely beyond a whisper and his conflicted face shows it all to me. He wants to be selfish even he doesn't want to.

"Sure, Cheol. I'm fine with it." I assured him with my rare smile.

He doesn't looked convinced. "You're interested in him too."

I nooded at him. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean I won't do this. Jusy stay out of my way, don't do anything. Promise me."

"Won -"

Glaring at him, I raised a brow. "Promise me."

Somenly, Seungcheol responded a forced "Yes."

 

As we divert the topic into something else, I fished my phone and sent a text message. Seungcheol ignored me because he promised not to meddle and watched with me as a flustered Mingyu gazed on us. I winked him, grinning at his flustered face. He excused himself and made his way into me while my brother left not even ashamed of throwing me a scandalized look.

The younger man sat beside me, silently. He's started fiddling on the hem of his shirt, nervous. And he would be. My brothers' glaring gazes were at him, despite my teasing wave at them.

"W-why?"

"Hm?" I looked at him as I took a sip from my drink.

"I mean . . . uh . . ." He took time in calming himself. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Humming again, I ignored his quiry. I kept munching nuts this time, knowing Mingyu staring at me. He's so red like a fever had burnt him out. "I want you to stay with me. Should I haven't called you then?" I asked after seeing him squirming in his seat.

 

"But . . ." Mingyu trailed off, looking at my message. _Why are you leaving me alone here, honey?_ I'm not so used with endearments, but he had brazenly called me Babe earlier so this is my payback.

"If you don't want to be with me, you may go back there." I said, gesturing to the wild area where he had been earlier with my chin.  
Mingyu panicked, raising his hands up as he shook his head frantically. "Let me stay with you!" His voice raised, cracking.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I retorted a question. "Are you sure?" He nodded at me.

Pleased, I fished my phone again and called Seokmin. He's the loudest out of all of us siblings so I can be assured he'll spread the news for me. _"Isn't it too early for you to_ update _me on what's happening between you two?"_ He greeted.

I laughed. "We're going on a date for the rest of the night. Don't look for us."

There was silence on the other line. _"_ _A ._ . . _date?"_ Seokmin asked tentatively once he had recovered.

"Yes, Seokkie. A date. We'll be going now so please tell Cheol not to ask his people to follow us around. Can you also tell Jonghyun not to wait for me to come home? I'll just crash somewhere for the night."

 _"You're not going home?!"_ He screeched. My brothers looked at him.

"No." I ended the call, pulled Mingyu and waved goodbye at their gaping faces.

 

My walk was already wobbly because I'm tipsy, and it didn't help that I am even laughing. I'm used to surprising my siblings, but this is the first time I saw them looking at me like I'm someone else.

Mingyu kept hovering around me during my high. He helped me as stumbled through the stairs, pushed people that blocks my way, and paid for the valet to leave us alone by the patking lot. He's silent by the whole time. When we reached my car situated by the farthest side of the lot, I pulled him into me, not minding the cold wall on my back.

"You're drunk." He whispers, sweeping my straying hair off my face. His other hand cages me head my my right.

"I'm not." I grinned at him. "Just tipsy." Mingyu just sighs.

I used his silence and explored his face with my hand. He allowed me, staring at me. When my fingers reached his lips, I saw his eyes darken when I bit my lower lip all the while I am staring at his.

"I remember your kiss." I mumbled, letting my hand fall over my side.

"Yeah?" The younger man asked, tilting his head at me. "Why?"

I stared at him, licking my lips as I answer him back. "I liked it." And then I found myself being kissed a second later the words left my mouth.

 

Kissing Mingyu was . . . awesome.

I don't have an exact term that I could use to describe the feeling but exhilarating can be one of those words I can say regarding it.  
True that I haven't been in any serious relationships before other than those flitting flings, this moment now makes me giddy. Like I'm back from high school all over again.

And it is worth it.

I can't lie to myself now that he's being so open with his interest - it's more than that, maybe - but I had been attracted to him since we met at the bar. My mind was wrapped over a more pressing matter at the time so I got annoyed, still I can't deny he's attractive.

That's why I didn't protest when he asked for my car keys. I didn't bother questioning him on where we are going. I didn't bother hiding my arousal as he drive us through the city. I didn't bother calming him when he was rushing me out of the car to ride the elevator to his apartment complex. I didn't bother resisting when his hold into my waist tightens.

I let him open the door to his place, busying myself staring at his side profile, noticing is darkened eyes, his blushing cheeks, his canines murdering his lower lip. I kissed him by the cheek to get his attention and succeeded. It stopped him from opening his door frantically which earned me a fond smile.

As soon as the door closed, I pulled him into me by his nape. Mingyu responded abruptly with a groan, pressing me into the door as he claimed my lips. He explored my mouth with his tongue, his hands hugging my waist tighter as my fingers card messily with his hair while the other kept him in place by his nape.

Mingyu pulled back slightly, licking his lips. He's blushing cutely making me smirk. He whined and kissed me again, gentler this time. As I respond to it, his unconsciously grinded into me, his hard on pressing into my belly.

This time, I pulled back. "I don't think you'd want to claim me here by the entrance."

Realizing what happened, Mingyu pulled even further from me. "Sorry, Wonwoo. I didn't actually think you're not ready for this and I got overly excited -"

He paused seeing me remove my coat, not bothering as it unceremoniously fell on the floor. I unbuttoned the upper section of my polo, not going all the way through, opening it a little bit o expose some of my skin. Maybe it would make this cute puppy like guy get a clue.

Luckily, he did. He pulled me into him, sucking the juncture of my left neck and shoulder. I shuddered at the touch. I clinged to him, feeling my lower half hardened with his move.

When Mingyu pulled back, he whispered sexually into my ear, bringing shivers into my spine. "I want to eat you now." He licked my ear lobe once his done.

I chuckled nervously. "Devour me then."

 

 


	15. And the (X) Falls into the Negative Quadrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warning: Some smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so . . . the journey continues. 😆

Mingyu

* * *

 

With his response, my mind went blank.

I pulled him into me, carrying him in the process. I had his legs wrapped around my waist as my hands support his sinful ass which made Wonwoo cling into my neck. He kissed me as walk un into my room, wet and sexy. I was lucky enough that I had left my bedroom door open because I could just take him anywhere if unlocking a door would delay me from tasting him.

With care, I laid him into the bed and stated kissing his neck and the exposed part of his chest. His ragged moans aren't as deep as his speaking voice and hearing it is surreal. Still, I am thankful for hearing such wonderful sound without distractions.

I was cut off in my play with Wonwoo's half done polo, making me irritated. I just opened it harshly, not caring if the buttons popped everywhere. The action made Wonwoo chuckle as he run a hand inside my shirt. He started carving my abs with a finger, teasing me even more.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah." I admitted, breath hitched as his hand run upwards my chest. Wonwoo leaned up with his other arm, smirking at me as I stare at those teasing onyx eyes. "Undress me?" I asked with a smile.

"Later, baby." He lied down again. "Expose me first." He challenged.

Groaning in excitement, I proceed in tearing his slacks off him.

Seeing Wonwoo naked made me dumb. Yeah. Right. An idiot would do too. He's just so beautiful that I'd want him naked all day and still adore his perfect bodice in the sheets.

He has his legs parted with his knees bent, giving me a clear view of his erection and his hole. The torture of the scene is asking me to watch while he's wreaking himself.

It made me want to just immediately ram my cock into his body.

Moans filled the air, though it's easy to see he isn't satisfied. He's looking at me who's still fully dressed like he wanted me to do something. But whenever I try to pleasure him instead, he shies my hand away and just smirks at me.

What a tease.

So I decided to come and fight with him head on.

Unzipping my pants, I lowered it down with my underwear until my knees exposing my erection. I started jacking off with Wonwoo in my view but the guy did something unexpected. He immediately kneeled and removed my hand from my cock, suddenly blowing me with his mouth. It's so hot inside him, his wet tongue playing with my erection. He also deep throated me, making me wince and moan with pleasure, which seemed to excite him more as I saw him twitch.

"Hyung . . ." I clutched his head with a hand.

"I want to touch you too." He didn't stop sucking me, though.

"Fuck. Wonwoo . . . I'm not gonna cum in your mouth." He stopped, amusement evident in his eyes as he met mine, not removing my cock from his teasing mouth. Teasing because his tongue kept lapping at my dick's head. "I want to be inside you." I breathed, ignoring my heating cheeks.

My plea seemed to get to him, he stopped sucking me and pulled me down with him on bed. Wonwoo hugged me, hands inside my shirt as he draw tiny circles on my back. It was relaxing.

"You want me that much?" He asked, tilting his head.

I know that it is wrong for me to want him. I am a part of someone's agenda which will ultimately disappoint or hurt this beautiful man in front of me. Still, it doesn't stop my heart from aching. Because more than my lust, I love him.

"Yes." I breathed heavily at him, not missing the rare pink color of his cheeks.

It is hard to ignore how tight he is against my fingers as I scissor him open. His hole is as tight as his insides making me move more vigorously instead of gently. Wonwoo is twitching in my sheets, clutching my pillow as his savior. His moans are louder now, and I whined in happiness as he didn't try to mute himself out.

I hovered above him, starting to kiss his fair chest. He shuddered even more in the touch. This illicited me to play with his nipple while my other hand played with his dick head as my right kept scissoring his hole. Wonwoo groaned and whined loudly as I provide him continuous pleasure from his three body parts. He twitched even more, calling my name again and again like if doing so, I'll stop.

It made me just pleasure him harder instead.

Wonwoo started screaming my name asking me to fuck him with my dick. I wished that I have my phone readied to do a voice record of this scene. His ragged breathing as he moaned my name would make a nice ring tone of my lifetime.

My perverse mind is making me crazy.

I stopped kissing his chest when I felt his hands against my head, pulling me up. I looked at his cute face, amazingly weak as of the moment.

"Fuck me with your cock, Mingyu."

"But you're enjoying this too?" I smirked at him.

Unexpectedly, he pouted. "I want your hard on inside me now. If you don't . . ."

"What would you do?" I challenged.

"I'm dressing up and just fuck someone else."

That doesn't sound right in my ears. I am the only one who could fuck him.

My reaction made Wonwoo laugh. "I haven't fucked any guy yet, you know that right?"

I pursed my lips. "I know. But it sounded so wrong with you messed up in someone else's hands." Even imagining Wonwoo on nothing but a foreplay seemed so . . . the thought angers me.

"So fuck me now. I kept telling you that since earlier, Gyu."

Whining at the nickname, I didn't ask him back for permission to undress. I did it myself. Wonwoo pouted a bit, but never complained. He was so cute that I stopped shimmying off my pants. I took his hands, leading it on my underwear's' waist band. After pressing a light kiss on his lips, I whispered, "Do it for me?"

Wonwoo answered me with a teasing grin as he undress me fully.

 

Watching him twitch in pleasure in my sheets as my cock destroys him from the inside is such a dream that I think at times that I am only hallucinating.

He kept moaning, whimpering, and calling my name as I rock slow and gently into him. I know Wonwoo hated it, sometimes cursing under his breath because of the teasing, but whenever I started fucking him hard, he'd give in into the pleasure, melting like an ice meeting the heat for the first time.

I crept above him, kissing his neck down to his chest while keeping one of my hands in his waist. He flinched as he felt my tongue in his nipple as I play with his hard on. My other hand kept running up and down on his aching cock and I smiled as I felt his hand on my head, strongly stroking my hair as he motioned me into his face.

Doing what he wanted, I stared off his cute, flushed face. "Yeah, Wonie?" I breathed softly in his ear.

His groan made me want me to fuck him harder. I needed to remind myself that he never had any sex with a guy other than me. I never felt this grateful to his terrifying older brother, Seungcheol, for being cockblock.

"Kiss . . . me." He opened those dark orbs and stared pleadingly at me. "Please."

And I did. Still, I cannot claim his lips as much as I want because I'd rather want to feel his pants agaisnt my lips. I kept kissing his milky neck instead, allowing myself to give him a few marks while Wonwoo moaned my name again and again. He's starting to tighten even more around me (while he's tight even since the beginning), gasps getting more and more ragged. He's about to come.

So am I.

I moved faster and harder, ignoring his pleas. Wonwoo started screaming that he's getting closer to his peak. The act made me hold his waist tighter as I fuck him good. Then he came the same time I came inside him.

I tried to wiggle out of him after sometime, but he only pulled me closer, legs wrapped around my hips. His hand roam around my back while the other caress my hair meaningfully.

"Separate from me . . . later. Please."

"You might get hurt?" I responded, kissing his neck to his shoulder.

"You see . . . I kind of like it when I feel you twitching inside of me." Wonwoo pulled me out so he can see each other face to face. "You told me you'll spoil me." He pouted.

I kissed the pout lightly, trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, Wonie. Anything you want."

Wonwoo then started caressing my face, smiling. I leaned on the touch, throwing the ugly thoughts in my mind.

"I'm happy Cheol isn't here to ruin my fun," Wonwoo started after sometime.

I rolled my eyes at him, separating us slowly. He winced a bit as he curled into the bed. I caressed his cheeks, admiring him. "Well . . . Seokkie talked to me earlier. With your older brothers." It seemed that he's clueless why we had a meeting earlier. I stood up, went into the bathroom for some wet towels. Seriously, I don't want to give some information away, but Wonwoo would seriously ask me regarding it anyways. When I went back, he's still curled up playing with my free pillow.

"I'm assuming it's about me." He said, facing me.

I sat down and wiped his chest. "Aren't you tired?" I asked instead, clearly wanting to change the topic.

"What did the four of you talked about?" Wonwoo asked back, smirking, having caught on of my plan.

"About how serious am I with you." I smiled at him, hoping my smile would hide my reddening cheeks.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't asked anything about me from Seokmin. That guy's a chatterbox; you don't need to pay him for any information you'd ask regarding me."

Ushering him to curl on his left, I immediately went on in cleaning his ass. "I did try. But he glared at me as soon as I spoke your name, snarling at me because he said I'll just fling with you anyways. He even said I'm probably just attracted. That's it."

Wonwoo twitched. His hole is a bit swollen, but luckily not torn. I apologized real quickly but quietly. He laughed softly.

"Are you?" Wonwoo said after sometime. His eyes are now dropping, and he looked like three seconds apart from sleeping.

"Am I what?"

"Just attracted . . . I don't know? Just a one night stand, perhaps?" Wonwoo asked after yawning.

"Of course not! I've been like . . . thinking non-stop about you since we met! I even said to Seungcheol that I could kill a guy for you!"

I was met with one last response from Wonwoo before he fell asleep, chuckling.

"Cheol doesn't compromise. One day . . . you'll have to fulfill that statement of yours."  
I watched his sleeping face as I whispered.

"Gladly."

 

When morning came, my brain malfunctioned. Seeing Wonwoo lying beside me, still naked with his messy head on my right shoulder as his arm and leg encircle may waist and one thigh respectively, I felt home. Maybe it's too early to say I fell in love with him but that's what had happened and last night only made me become more possessive of him.

He started mumbling as he snuggled more unto me, his face meeting my neck. His breath feel pleasant against my skin. Wonwoo's eyes were still close but I can feel he's half awake, so I rubbed his lower back. He groaned but smiled nonetheless.

I pecked his luscious lips. "Hey handsome."

"No. I'm still sleepy, Gyu." He snuggled tighter to me. I chuckled. 

"Sleep in then. I'll cook you breakfast."

"No." He opened his eyes. "Stay."

"Seriously? How about we wake up and I carry you off to the tub for a shower instead? I'll make something for you to eat as you bathe." It's so cute to see him acting like a toddler who only wants to say no.

He shook his head. "No." He climbed up into me and lied his head on my chest. I pushed him a bit and propped myself up so we'll both be comfortable. Once he snuggled back, my arms automatically caged him.

I laughed softly. "Okay. Let's sleep like this. I'll just massage your back until you sleep again."

The older man hummed. "Okay." It doesn't take him more than ten minutes to sleep in me. And I didn't mind his weight on me, so long as he can sleep peacefully. I carefully arranged the covers between us and the calmness almost made me fall asleep until I heard voices. Then thudding sounds came rushing in. I panicked. Wonwoo is still sleeping peacefully and I don't want to disturb him, but being caught in this position seemed embarrassing.

"Mingyu! Good morning!" Seokmin announced as he opened the door without even bothering to know. He looked at me, with full smiles. But his reaction changed when Wonwoo stirred in his sleep. My friend's reaction became shocked - with his mouth gaping wide as he took in the chaos: the clothes, the messy sheets - then he turned red as he looked at the door which shows a proud Jeonghan and an embarrassed Seungkwan in tow.

"Sorry if we disturbed you." Jeonghan started after sometime, lips still housing a smirk. "We just brought some foods for you guys and a change of clothes for Wonwoo."

"It's on the table." Seungkwan whispered, pulling Seokmin from his place.

"Bye Sunbaenim!" Seokmin teased as he closed the door.

I sighed and just decided to sleep the rest of my time with Wonwoo, erasing the awkward situation I had just experienced.

 

We woke up at around 10 AM with Wonwoo still sleepy. I actually woke him up to shower so that he could eat before going home. He abided, begrudgingly, and bathed. And as a baby that he is, he asked to be carried over to the tub and be cleaned by me. Which I didn't mind.

Once done, he ransacked my closet for anything to wear, ignoring his set of clothes. I gave him privacy and prepared the table. So when he came out in a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts that falls below his knees, I wanted to squish him. It seemed that he knew I was pleased that he gave me an amused smile.

While eating, I told him about the sudden visit we had. Wonwoo teased me, saying that I am still a baby. I retorted something in return, and he proudly claimed that he didn't mind being seen with me at all, even in compromising positions. Blushing hard, I just ate my food silently while my ears feasted on his laugh.

Wonwoo asked me to take him home. I didn't mind so I complied to his whims, even buying him a milkshake on the way to his place. He also asked if I could accompany him in a meeting later.

"Why? Wouldn't I just be a disturbance there?"

"Not really. Minki and Jeonghan will actually be there even they will be as useless as you are. We just like to be rowdy that's why we ask for people to come."

I nodded. "Sure. What should I wear?"

"Don't think about anything. It's on me."

I looked at him, raising a questioning brow. "Should I be worried about it?"

Wonwoo grinned at me. "Maybe." He winked.

 

 

When we arrived at his parents' place, the whole family has been waiting for us. And by whole I meant everyone. Seokmin greeted me first, way too gleeful. He patted my back furiously, and fist-bumped with Wonwoo. Seungcheol just gave me a salute in his seat as his arm bound Jeonghan to him. The latter just grinned at me which had me roll my eyes. Jonghyun went straightly at Wonwoo and messed up his hair silently. He then gave me an acknowledging nod. Minki juat gave us a wave from his seat, busy fiddling at his phone.

Their parents sat by the love seat, smiling towards their child. But funnily, their faces change to utter surprise as they saw me. The welcoming aura turned sour and frightened. Wonwoo seemed oblivious though. But I can be sure; his face became stoic after his greeting to the elder Jeons.

Wonwoo introduced me as his boyfriend (and since unexpected, I know I'm as red as the rising sun) and that we'll be going out after lunch. He also said that there's a possibility that we would stay the night somewhere else, though there's no definite plan that had been laid out yet.

I wondered through their conversation. Too clipped. Too neutral. Too robotic. Way too different as to when he's speaking with his brothers. Whenever they talk, there's no secrets, there were no holding back - they're comfortable with each other. Even Seokmin who hid himself for years doesn't seem uncomfortable with the teasing and tactfulness.

The elders bid goodbye as after sometime, receiving a sudden invite for a golf session with one of their business partners. We all bid them a safe trip, Jeonghan and Minki ushering them outside into the car.

"Hey . . ." I started, seeing Wonwoo comfortably sitting beside me. Snacks had been served a few minutes after we arrived, and he didn't even try to linger through the conversation.

He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Are you close with your parents?" Seeing Wonwoo's sudden stoic reaction, I felt the need to defend myself. "Look, it's just that you speak way too distant to them than with your siblings." From the way his siblings react from the interaction, something is wrong.

"I used to." I heard a gasp and I'm sure it's from Seokmin

"But?"

"I'll not elaborate." He smiled at everyone in the room, ignoring the confused looks of those who are in his surroundings. Then he turned to me, his perfect questioning brow in an arch. "Unless you want us to break up."

I blushed. "Sorry for meddling on your familial affairs."

"For me to forgive you . . ." He trailed off, going off dramatically to stare in the ceiling. When he came back with a white box and laid it on the bed. "You have to accompany me the entire day." He grinned back.

And I gave him my widest smile in return. He doesn't need my answer anyways because he knew what it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me of all the grammatical errors. My friend is willing to proofread the work for me if she has time so I'll just edit it by then. I'm not sure if anyone out there will like this; it was created out of a whim.


End file.
